Ever Ever After
by SMacked Hard
Summary: What will happen when your fairytale comes true? A SMacked fanfic. Everyone is in this story. DL, Flack, Hawkes, Adam, etc. Song by Carrie Underwood! Listen to it, it's great. Sequel to Hidden Away. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Ever Ever After **

"Story book endings, fairy tales coming trueDeep down inside we want to believe they still doAnd a secret is taughtIt's our favorite part of the storyLet's just admit we all want to make it to"

Today was just an ordinary day at the NY Crime Lab. There were many cases being worked on and a lot of work to be done, which would explain the groups of people discussing cases and walking through the already crowded hallways.

Mac arrived at the lab late, thirty minutes late to be exact. He was thinking about a lot, ever since that case with the teenager girl hidden in a closet. He was in a hurry, rushing through the hallways, not knocking anything over or anyone over, even with all these people in the hallways, but not everyone was spared. Danny was knocked down into a wall, and from Danny's reaction, caught Mac's attention.

"Whoa, Mac, what's with you?" Danny said, regaining his posture. Mac turned around, realizing that he knocked Danny down and ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry Danny! I didn't see you there. My day isn't going well. I was 30 minutes late, there are so many cases to work on…It seems like New York is breaking down." Mac explained to Danny. "I have so many over important things going on in my mind that I have to re-evaluate. So, many things to think about…" Mac said, catching Danny's attention, something was emphasized in Mac's words. Was it 'important things' that caught his hearing?

"What important things?" Danny asked.

"I already told you. Many, many cases, seems like it takes so long to solve them." Mac answered. Something wasn't like Mac. He never talked like this, but Danny didn't take much attention, because he had to go. Mac wanted to end the conversation, but he didn't want to be rude. Of course he wanted to talk to Danny, but not today. His mind was clogged up the way it was.

"Ok, I hope you clear your mind and feel much better. I have a case to work on, I'll see you around." Danny said, giving Mac a goodbye wave as he walked into the elevator.

Mac then walked into his office and put his coat on the back of his chair. He sat down, and took a moment to re-think and relax. He didn't have a lot of time to do so, and it wasn't so peaceful either. He opened his eyes in a few moments and took a file off his desk and looked it over. He looked up to see someone he was waiting to see.

Stella Bonasera, the green-eyed, brown-haired Greek woman was walking toward his office. His best friend, for about 10 years, now, his girlfriend for about 2 weeks; since that case with the girl who was killed by her jealous boyfriend. The case was brought up a lot since it was solved, everyone was shocked by it. In his mind, Stella was the most beautiful woman he has ever known and loved, since Claire. Even the fights they had, couldn't keep them from each other.

They could never stay mad at each other. They still lived in separate houses, not that they didn't trust each other, they do. Even Stella said, Mac was the only person she trusted personally and professionally. And it didn't mean, they didn't want to take their relationship to the next level, they will…eventually, but neither of them talked about the issue yet. Mac was looking up attentively, as she pushed open the door and walked over to him. He stood up quickly, waiting to hear her perfect voice.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Stella asked as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mac kissed her back and gave her a big hug, mostly because he missed her, and _she was on his mind. Stella then pulled up a chair, aside Mac. _

"_I'm good. Just a lot of things to do today. The lab is very busy." Mac said, sadness in his voice. Mac hoped that Stella couldn't notice but, you could never hide anything from Stella. Well, Stella has known Mac for a long time. _

"_I can tell you are not telling me the truth, come on, what's on your mind?" Stella asked as she grabbed his hand and grabbed it tightly, his pulse was getting higher. _

"_It just feels like, I don't know, like I need to get away for a while. All this work, it's…clogging up my mind." Mac said, throwing the case file he was looking at to the corner of his desk._

"_Well, Mac, we do have vacation days left over, we barely missed a day here since we started, come on Mac, we need a vacation." Stella said, with a puppy-dog look on her face, trying to convince Mac. She was thinking he would say no but what he did was going to shock her._

"_Wow, Stel, that's perfect, we need a vacation!" Mac said, well rather screamed, and caught the attention of Danny, Lindsay and Flack who were walking by outside his office, but they stopped in their tracks and forgot what they were doing. _

"_I'm so happy for them. It's so nice to see them together. Don't you think so?" Lindsay said, waiting for Danny and Flack's response._

"_Yeah, they look so happy, and I really think Mac deserves a break, so does Stella. They work so hard and they never take a lot of time for themselves on a daily basis. A vacation would be the best thing for them." Flack said, with a hearty grin. He was really happy for 2 of his best friends to be together. He thought it would last forever before Mac came to his senses, but now everything felt the way they should be._

"_Ahah, that's why Mac's head was so packed today. He nearly knocked me over, he said he had 'important things on his mind'', Danny said, mimicking Mac's exact words. "I couldn't agree more, they deserve it." _

"_So, where are we going…for how long?" Stella asked, as Mac looked online for a great deal on airline tickets and a great resort of some sort. _

"_Hmm, you decide." Mac said, waiting for Stella to answer. _

"_Jamaica!" Stella yelled, caught up in a thought about the vacation. She had always wanted to go there. _

"_Great, Jamaica it is! We should leave early Friday and spend about a week there. You in?" Mac said, grabbing his coat and pushed in his chair. _

"_Of course I am, but wait, what we are going to tell everyone." Stella asked, with a concerned look in her eyes. She didn't ever want to miss work, but she knew, she needed something like this. Of course, she could go by herself, maybe even ask Lindsay to go with her, but she loved Mac and he was the best one to go with. _

"_Oh, they'll understand, and everyone knows about us, it's alright." Mac said, putting his arm around Stella and kissed her on the forehead. _

_Danny, Lindsay, and Flack were in a deep conversation about Mac and Stella and no of the guys noticed them coming except Lindsay: she warned them to pretend to talk about a case. _

"_So, we need those prints off that weapon…hey!" Danny said, acting like a fool, that didn't sound convincing at all. He made Lindsay giggle and Flack laugh under his breath. _

"_Hey you guys, how are you?" Stella asked who looked over to Danny, red faced in embarrassment. _

"_We're fine." Flack said, answering for everyone. _

"_That's very good. Well I was just letting you guys know that we are going on vacation on Friday, 2 days from now. We need the break." Mac said, smiling at Stella. She was resting her head on his shoulder. _

"_Oh really, that's great. You both deserve it.", Lindsay said, trying to hold in a giggle, she was so happy for Mac and Stella; they just glowed when they were with each other, it was crazy. _

"_Well, we'll see you guys soon, we won't be here tomorrow, and we have to pack. Have a great week!" Stella said, as she and Mac were heading through the door. _

"_So, where do you guys plan on going?" Danny asked as they were heading out the door._

"_Jamaica!", both Mac and Stella yelled back, as they walked outside. _


	2. Chapter 2

Jamaica, here we come!

"Ever ever afterIf we just don't get it our own wayEver ever afterIt may only be a wish away"

Mac and Stella walked outside. It was breezy, but very warm, especially for the spring time. It was May, still not summer. It was a great time to go on vacation, especially to a place like Jamaica. Stella and Mac were walking to their cars and gave each other a kiss on the lips.

"So, when are we going to leave tomorrow?" Stella asked, holding Mac's hand before he could walk in the other direction.

"About, 5:30, I guess, we need time to get to the airport? I'll meet you at your place." Mac said, smiling and hugged Stella tight.

"Wow, that's like sleeping in compared to when we have a case to investigate. Ok, then, but if I'm sleeping, which I probably won't be, don't wake me up. Just in case I'm not up, here's my extra key. I love you!" Stella said, holding Mac tighter.

"Alright, I love you, too!" Mac said, holding her for an extra minute. He never wanted to leave Stella; she was an angel to him.

They both got in their cars and drove away. Mac was one of the first to get home. It was 6:33 PM, about dinner time, so he popped some Easy Mac in the microwave. While it was cooking he packed up the basics, clothes and other necessities. He sat done pondering on what would be a very, very great week with Stella. He didn't know it yet. He was worried he might slip up and ruin the whole get-away, but he wasn't going to think negatively. Besides, he's going with the one he loves. He laid down on his recliner and had a quick reverie before being woken up by the repeated ding of the microwave.

He got up and put the macaroni in a bowl and lounged on the couch and turned on the television. Only about 20 minutes after he eaten his dinner and washed the dishes and cleaned up his apartment. He went to bed around 7:20.

Meanwhile, Stella got home around 7:36 after shopping for some items. She picked 2 dresses, a sky-blue colored dress and satin-colored dress; they would impress Mac. She also bought new sunglasses, blue specifically, and white polka dot flip-flops. New York isn't the best place for flip-flops, especially when you are at crime scenes and chasing bad guys all the time. It's hard work being a CSI. And Stella has been through a lot, that's why she wasn't going to let Mac slip away. Anytime she was with him, felt so great to her.

Stella grabbed a suitcase that was at the end of the hallway of her sort of big apartment, but even though she had no roommate or a friend staying with her, it still seemed very loving and cozy. She packed a couple of shirts and a sweater, just in case it was cold, and jeans too, but you can't forget skirts either. Those were packed her suitcase along with her new dresses and flip-flops. All of this definitely did not fit in one suitcase, two, of course. Being very organized, Stella split the fancy clothes from the more casual, not very important clothes. She then put the suitcases by the door, which included other things as well. And made herself a salad, with ranch dressing. She was so excited for many reasons. One big one was that she got to spend a week with Mac, without looking at dead bodies or being called out into the city at 3 o'clock in the morning. The whole week with each other, with no distractions or stress. Stella made sure everything was set for tomorrow, and she tuckered out into her bed, under the covers and dreamed peacefully about the next day.

--------

It was about 4:50 when Mac got to the apartment complex that Stella lived in, and gently knocked on the door.

"Stella?" Mac asked and knocked on the door again. Then, he took out the spare key Stella had given him yesterday afternoon.

He walked in with his suitcases and noticed Stella's suitcases by the side of the door. He set his there as well and Stella wasn't in sight. He thought she was in the shower, but didn't hear water running. His only guess was that she was sleeping. Mac also knew that she always brought coffee to work and the coffee wasn't started either.

So, he made a pot of coffee so Stella didn't have to, and Mac wanted a cup too. Mac walked down the hallway to a door on the left, Stella's room, the door was cracked. She definitely was sleeping; she was in a deep sleep. Mac thought of jokes people play on people that are sleeping, draw a mustache or put paint on their face. Mac could definitely see Flack doing that to Danny if they knew each other when they were little. He gave himself a chuckle. He sat down in a chair and watched his pride and joy sleep.

In no time, Stella yawned and got up, not even noticing Mac sitting in her room and walked out of the room. For a little joke, Mac sneaked up and poked her sides.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Who's there?" Stella screamed, only gasping for air and turned around to see Mac chuckling at her.

"Mac, that was not funny! When did you get here? You took my breath away." Stella said, regaining her consciousness.

"Sorry, I needed a joke. About 15 minutes ago, there's already coffee made. And you took my breath away too!" Mac said, giving her a wink. They both shared a kiss that seemed like a lifetime.

"Thanks, baby. I already got a shower and I dozed off in my bed. So, all we have to do is heat up our coffee and we can be on our way." Stella said, with great excitement, running over to the coffee pot and took out 2 thermoses.

Soon, they headed out of Stella's apartment, with all 4 suitcases and they drove off to the airport. They waited a little bit, for their flight to be called.

"I'm so excited. Are you?" Stella said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Of course I am.", Mac said, kissing her hair. Her hair smelled so good! Stella heard him sniffing her hair and giggled. Mac was excited but was worried about what he had been thinking last night. His mind was screaming: _Don't mess this up, Mac! This is the love of your life, she loves you too! Be careful! _He tried to think of something else. Soon the flight to Jamaica was called.

"Have a good flight." a young woman who worked at the airport said.

"Thank you!", both Mac and Stella said at the same moment. Well, when you work with each other this long, you can almost read the other person's mind.

They grabbed their assigned seat and relaxed. They both fell into a sleep, holding each other's hand. They never let go.

Stella didn't know how long she slept but she looked down and saw many islands and she knew where she was.

"Mac, Mac, we're here! It's Jamaica!" Stella said, waking up Mac, who was also excited. This was the moment they have been waiting for. Now the party could start.

"Watch out, Jamaica, here we come!" Mac said, to Stella, kissing her on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to Party! **

"Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeveSometimes you reach what's real just by making believeUnafraid, unashamedThere is joy to be claimed in this worldYou even might wind up being glad to be you"

Soon the plane skidded on the ground and landed. Stella was almost bursting out of her seat in excitement. Mac never saw this side of her. She was usually calm and serious; she was letting all of her emotions out, squealing like a little girl.

"Wow, you are excited aren't you?" Mac asked, looking at his beautiful girl, while she checked out the time, it was 3:23 PM.

"Of course, this is Jamaica, Mac! And you're with me too! That's even better!" Stella said, kissing him on the lips.

"Well, I never had seen you this…happy! You look like a kid when they see an ice-cream truck coming." Mac said, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"I do? Well, you don't know everything about me Mac Taylor. Just because we have known each other for a while, doesn't mean you know me!" Stella said, having an upset tone in her happy voice, but she was just joking around.

"Oh, I know, Stella, you don't know me that well either." Mac said, kissing her gently on her lips. It seemed that they were kissing for 5 minutes, well, they were.

Soon people were getting out of their seats. Mac took out their suitcases out of the overhead compartment. Mac and Stella were one of the last people off of the plane. Jamaica was very different from New York. It seemed more peaceful, more serene.

They had rented a car back in New York for the week that they would be spending here. They put their suitcases in the back of the rental car and drove off to their hotel. The hotel was a great one, because there was a restaurant nearby and Negril Beach was only 15 minutes away. There was an in-ground pool for the visitors of the hotel in the back, even though there were so many beaches in Jamaica.

Negril Beach was a great beach to pick, and Stella had chosen it well. Even though Stella wasn't the only one that had planned things for this vacation, Mac had surprises too. It has rugged cliffs, but the white-sand beaches are stunning. She was kind of an expert on Jamaica, learning everything about it so when she visited here, she would know how to get around and where to go. Isn't Mac lucky to have a girl that is beautiful and knows her way around Jamaica? I'd say yes!

When they had walked in the hotel, it was very modern, but sophisticated. The room was small but it had a table inside by the front window and a porch overlooking the pool. There was obviously a bathroom and one bed.

"Wow, this is nice. There's even a porch back here!" Stella said in excitement. Mac didn't even get to put his stuff away, that's how quick Stella had started looking over the room

"Yep, it's very nice. I picked a great hotel, didn't I?", Mac said, putting the clothes that he would be wearing later on the chair in the corner and put the rest in a drawer, right under the TV.

"Yes you did baby. You picked a great girlfriend too!" Stella said, jumping into his arms. They fell into the bed. They romantically kissed each other. "I do have a great girlfriend, I love you." Mac said, grabbing her hands and held her tight.

"I love you too!" Stella said, relaxing in Mac's arms and then suddenly realized something.

"Hey Mac, we have to get to the beach. We have to hurry. I'm going to get my bathing-suit on and I will put clothes over it. I'll only be a minute and you can get dressed", Stella said, being released from Mac's arms.

She walked over to her suitcase with her sunglasses, bathing-suit, sunscreen and flip-flops and took them out and walked into the bathroom. Mac relaxed on the bed and daydreamed. This was the day he has been waiting for. A whole week to spend with the one he loves. He was waked up because he was tickled on the stomach and Stella was looking down at him.

"Hey, what's that for?" Mac asked, getting up and walking toward his clothes for the beach.

"You scared the crap out of me this morning…you think I'm going to let you get away with that?", Stella joked, applying sunscreen to her face with a compact mirror.

"Yeah, I did." Mac replied, getting ready to close the door of the bathroom.

"I didn't know Mac Taylor was ticklish, haha, I bet everyone at the lab would like to know that." Stella said. "Imagine what Danny would say."

"You dream on Stella! We will stay here forever and you would never be able to tell them." Mac said, with a smile on his face; he loved Stella's sense of humor.

Soon it was time for Mac and Stella to be on their way. They coated their skin with sunscreen and headed to Negril Beach. It was so beautiful there. The beach was amazing and there were a lot of people around here in late May. Mac and Stella picked a spot under a tree and set up a big beach towel. There was just enough shade to be cool and enough sun to be tanned.

"Woo, this feels so good…you know, to get away for a little while." Mac said, lying on his stomach facing the water.

"I told you, you needed time off. This is especially a great place to go to free your mind. It's all soulful here, I love it.", Stella said, switching her position and laid on her side, facing Mac.

"Yeah I love the vibe here too, you can act however you like, and it's so great. This is really different from New York; I don't know anything like this could ever exist." Mac said, who had turned to Stella to give her a kiss.

After that happened, 2 Jamaican men ran over with a jukebox and insisted that Mac and Stella join them. Who was playing on the jukebox? The soulful singer Bob Marley was playing. His hit "I Shot the Sheriff". It's a great song that Mac and Stella enjoyed they got up and started dancing around and the men called over more people and the crowd grew bigger. They started cheering the lyrics. Stella started singing along.

"I shot the sheriff, but I didn't shoot no deputy, oh no! I shot the sheriff but I didn't shoot no deputy, ooh, ooh, ooh." Stella screamed. This was an ironic song, obviously because they worked in the police department. They didn't take these lyrics literally though.

"I shot the sheriff. But I swear it was in self defense. I shot the sheriff. And they say it is a capital offence." Mac repeated, instantly grabbed Stella by the hands and twirled her around. They danced around in a circle and when they stopped, the crowd cheered. That made them embarrassed.

"You know what Mac? This is the most fun I've had in years!" Stella said, hugging Mac close.

"Me too Stella. Hey, close your eyes!" Mac said

"Why? What are you going to do?" Stella exclaimed. Her mind was going wild. **Oh no, what is he going to do? I have a bad feeling about this! **

"Just do it, I'm going to carry you someplace and we are going to do something." Mac said, seeing a shocked expression cover her face, her eyes closed. _**Haha, I bet she thinks I mean "do it". **_

"Mac, we can not do that!" Stella shouted, as she was picked up by Mac. **Ew, why would Mac want to do that? Well, of course he does, I'm sexy! **

Mac walked toward the water. He was going to throw Stella in.

"Mac, why are we by water? Oh no, you better not get me…" Stella said, before hearing a big splash and she was soaking wet.

"See, that's my surprise! Like it?" Mac said, floating on the water. Stella got up and opened her eyes and seen Mac chuckling at her.

"Oh, you jerk!" Stella shouted, and started splashing Mac. This turned into a splash fight, all in positive energy.

Soon that fight stopped and they were walking down the beach holding hands. The sun was starting to set. It was so beautiful.

"Oh my god, Mac, look at that sunset, it's amazing!" Stella said, running toward her bag with her camera, taking a few shots of the sun.

"Yes, it's beautiful, but that's not the only beautiful thing here." Mac said, winking at Stella.

"Oh, you are so adorable, you know that?" Stella said, sitting by Mac in the sand.

"Of course I know that, I'm Mac Taylor!" Mac replied, turning toward Stella.

This then turned into a very long kiss, under the sunset in Jamaica, only to be interrupted by a call from Stella's cell phone. It was Lindsay.

"Hold on, Mac. There will be more of that later. It's Lindsay!" Stella said, putting her index finger on Mac's lip, making him stop.

"Hello. Stella?" Lindsay said nervously.

"Hey Linds. It's Stella! How are things?" Stella said. She was so happy to talk to Lindsay.

"Oh my god, I'm really talking to you. I didn't think you would pick up! Oh everything's great in New York. How are things in Jamaica? How's Mac doing?" Lindsay said, blabbing on.

"Oh, he's fine. I would never miss a call from a friend, especially you Linds. It's really fantastic here. Mac and I spent our first day here at Negril Beach. It's so beautiful. We are watching the sunset now." Stella said blissfully. This was a dream come true.

"Aww, that's so cute. Oh wait, Danny and Don just walked in the room so, they probably want to talk to you and Mac, and so I'm going to put you on speaker.

"Oh ok, we'll put you on speaker too. Hey Mac, we're on speaker." Stella said, catching Mac drawing a heart with M.T and S.B in it.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" Mac said, waiting for someone to talk.

"Hey Stella, hey Mac, we're all good here!" Danny said, with that adorable accent.

It seemed like havoc in the lab, there was still probably a lot of work to be done. It seemed like Danny and Flack were fighting over the fun. Danny and Don are 2 big kids at heart.

"You guys sound exactly the same as you do in person! Anyway, how's it in Jamaica?", Flack asked.

"Wow, thanks I guess. Your voice sounds the same too! I'm going to let Mac do the explaining on this one, won't you Mac?" Stella said, looking into his eyes.

"Of course darling, well we spent our day at Negril Beach. It's so nice here. And I have a lot of plans in store for Stella." Mac said, winking at Stella. He loved to wink at Stella.

"Oh that's great, well, we better go, call and check in with us anytime! It's super busy here. We really miss you guys." Lindsay said.

"Oh thanks Linds, we'll be sure to check in!" Stella said. Then both Mac and Stella said, "Bye!"

"Bye!" Danny, Lindsay and Flack said, and then they hung up.

Stella hung up the phone and they headed toward the beach blanket. They put their things away and headed back up to the car.

"Woo, that was tiring, but fun. How about tomorrow? Do you still have that secret for me?" Stella said, getting in the drivers side. She automatically turned on the car for the air-conditioning even before Mac got in the car.

"Oh it was. And yes, I do! What, you can't wait, can you?" Mac said, pulling down the mirror in the passenger side. His face was tan, but his shoulders were kind of sunburn.

"Nope, not one bit!" Stella said, driving out of the parking lot. Soon they got in the door of their hotel room.

When they got in the door, Stella turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels to find the weather channel.

"Holy crap, it's 95 degrees here!" Stella exclaimed, catching Mac's attention, and he sat down next to her. "Wow, it really is hot here!" Mac said, grabbing Stella's hand, which was still mildly warm from the sun.

"And it's raining in New York, that's a shame. I think we picked a great time to come out here! Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. You can wait and do whatever you like." Stella said, grabbing her change of clothes.

"Oh ok, I'll get it after you. See you in a bit. I love you." Mac said, fixing the pillow, watching the show on TV. **Survivor, **to be exact.

"I love you too!" Stella said, blowing a kiss to him. Mac caught the kiss and put it on his lips.

---

Stella walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. She noticed Mac asleep, holding the remote control in his hands.

"Hey baby, I'm done. Are you getting in?" Stella said, rubbing his muscular arm.

"No, I'll get in tomorrow. I'll be fine. I'm too tired anyway." Mac flipping his body toward Stella, who was already under the covers.

"I'm still guessing you're not going to tell me that secret, are you?" Stella said, getting comfortable.

"Until tomorrow, sweetie." Mac said.

They shared a long kiss before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise!

"Ever ever afterthough the world will tell you it's not smartEver, ever afterthe world can be yours if you let your heartBelieve in ever after"

It was early Saturday when Stella woke up, the bright sun touching her skin from the front window. She rolled over to her side, Mac wasn't there.

Stella thought, **Where's Mac? Oh god, what if something happened? **

"Wait, maybe he's in the shower." Stella said. She always talks to herself when she's nervous.

She walked in the bathroom and he wasn't there, but the shower had been recently used, about an hour before.

"Hmm, Mac must've run out to get something. Wow, I overreact too much." Stella said, walking over to her suitcase. "Well, I might as well get a shower too. Then maybe Mac will be back by then." Stella said, grabbing her blue dress that was sure to impress Mac and her bathing suit.

Meanwhile, Mac was down in the restaurant next to the hotel. He was ordering breakfast for Stella. He was getting her favorite, scrambled eggs, French toast, and fried potatoes and don't forget coffee. Mac ordered the same, he liked that meal too. Mac is such a gentleman. Soon he started heading up to their room, it was on the second floor.

Stella stepped out of the bathroom, towel-drying her hair. She didn't see him in the room, it was empty. She even stepped out on the balcony, looking down over the pool; he wasn't there either.

"God, where is he? It's been 45 minutes…that's enough." Stella said in frustration. "I'm calling him. I need to make sure everything is alright."

**He better pick up! **She got his voice-mail. She grabbed the doorknob and pulled forward. "Mac, it's Stell…" Stella said, automatically stopping, there was another tug from the other side. Who was it? The person outside, let go out of the doorknob. Stella let go and ran as fast as she could out on to the balcony, she thought it was a burglar. She hid behind the wall and crouched down.

Mac walked in the door, with caution. He thought he felt Stella tugging on the door. He came and set down the food in one of those white containers.

"Stell?" he called. He thought _**"Where is Stella? Is she outside?" **_

Stella was outside, hyperventilating, catching the attention of the woman on the balcony next door.

"Are you okay, miss?" the old woman asked, probably in her late 50's. She thought Stella was crazy.

"Shhhhh!" Stella said, shooshing the old woman. It wasn't proper to do that, but she didn't know who that was at the door.

Mac walked out toward the balcony and stepped out and saw Stella there, her eyes were closed.

_**What did I miss? Is she okay, **_Mac thought.

**Oh my god, someone's standing right next to me, oh please, be Mac. **Stella thought, she was going to start crying until she heard a familiar voice.

"Stell. Are you okay?" Mac asked, he wasn't gone at all, just in the other building.

"Mac!" Stella screamed. She jumped around Mac and started kissing him. "Oh, I'm so happy you are ok, holy crap, where were you?" Stella said, relieved, still recovering over the worried and scared feeling.

They sat on the bed. He kissed her back a few times. He started to explain,

"Well, I'm happy you're here too! I was at the restaurant, picking up your favorites." Mac said, grabbing her hand, leading her over to the table.

"Oh, Mac, you didn't have to do this, we could've ate at the restaurant. Thank you!" Stella said, kissing him gently.

"Your welcome. I was trying to get you up, but you didn't reply at all. You are a deep sleeper. And it's more peaceful, just the two of us, alone.", Mac said, pulling out the chair so Stella could sit down.

She opened the lid and saw her favorites, scrambled eggs, French toast and fried potatoes and of course, coffee!

"Oh, wow Mac, you are a God!" Stella exclaimed, watching Mac opening his container with the same contents.

"Oh really, I never considered myself a God, but I guess it could work. Then, I guess you are a Goddess!" Mac said, flirting a little.

"Oh thanks. This is really good! We'll have to go to the restaurant, it seems great there." Stella said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, we will, you just wait!" Mac said, dipping his French toast in syrup, Stella preferred butter.

"So, where are we going today?" Stella asked, winking at Mac. She still wasn't going to let go of this.

"It's a surprise!" Mac said, with a little chuckle.

"Uh, it's killing me, please give me a hint!" Stella said, bugging the death out of Mac.

"Ok then, you will love it.", Mac replied, finishing up his eggs, moving on to the potatoes.

"That's it, ooh; you are such a bad boy!" Stella said, catching Mac's attention.

"A bad boy? Wow, I love your compliments but, I don't consider myself a bad boy, but whatever you say darling." Mac said, thinking of a great thing to say to Stella while he had her attention.

"Did you know you have the most beautiful eyes in the universe?" Mac said, grabbing her free hand across the table and kissed it.

"Aww, that's so romantic. I love you. Mac.", Stella said, with a tear rolling down her face.

"I love you too. Why are you crying?" Mac asked.

"I'm happy, you are the love of my life, the biggest dream that came true and that's the sweetest thing I've heard in a while. The last thing I've heard that mad me mad was "Can't get me copper!" Stella said, getting up to hold Mac.

"You're a great copper." Mac said, kissing her.

"Oh really? You're not a bad copper yourself, Mac Taylor.", Stella said, kissing him back and held him close.

"Oh thanks Stell. So, are you ready to go?" Mac asked, grabbing his flip-flops by the door and put on sunscreen.

Stella walked over and grabbed her bag, and also applied sunscreen. "Yes, I'm ready. So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Stella asked.

"I'm not going to budge Stella." Mac said, last out of the door.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Stella said.


	5. Chapter 5

-**This is where the surprise comes in. There really wasn't anything great in the last chapter, so I hope this is better. Let me know what you think and if I can improve on the next chapter. Something happens to Mac and Stella in this chapter. I'm going to leave you hanging. I never did this before. Just look out for it. **

**Mac's thoughts= **_**bold italic words **_

Stella's thoughts= **bold words**

**Splash! **

"Ever ever afterThough the world will tell you it's not smartEver ever afterThe world can be yours if you let your heartBelieve in ever after"

They were walking down from the hotel to the car they rented. A yellow car, it was the plainest car you could see, rentals sometimes are. They got in the car and started off toward the destination. The sky was a bright-blue color, with big white clouds, no storm in sight.

They were driving down a curvy road. If you've seen a curvy road, this is the worst one you can encounter. There were steep cliffs and very sharp turns, so Mac had to pay close attention to where he was going, so he hoped for no distractions.

"Mac I'm going to call Lindsay, ok?", Stella said, grabbing her cell phone out of her beach bag with pink flowers on it. It looked more Hawaiian more than Jamaican, but that didn't matter.

"Sure, just tell her I said hello and to everyone else at the lab too." Mac said, with eyes of an eagle. This sure was a darn curvy road.

"Ok, I'll let her know." Stella said with excitement. She talked to Lindsay yesterday but it seemed like a lifetime and she wanted to check in. "Linds, it's Stella!" Stella said, she was finally talking to her.

"Hey Stella, how's it going?" Lindsay asked. She had a lot of questions to ask.

"I'm really fine…we're both fine, Mac said hello too." Stella said, looking out Mac's window, at the raging waves hitting the rocks. Mac gave her a side smile, and Stella smiled back.

"Oh, tell him I said hi back. Everything's going great. I'm at home, it's my day off.", Lindsay said. "It felt like it's been a lifetime since I had one."

"Hey Mac, Linds said hi!" Stella said, Mac nodding back in agreement. "You deserve one, especially with a little girl at home. How is Lucy doing?"

"Yeah, Danny's working. We take breaks one day, one of us stays home or we have a babysitter other days…She's fine, taking a nap, that's all. This is my free time." Lindsay said, chuckling at "free time". Every mother's dream was when their baby took a nap.

"That's good you're making it work, I don't think I would be able to do it.", Stella said, looking down at her feet. She probably got into a subject she didn't want to talk about.

"Oh Stella, you would be a great mother, you know that, and you always have Mac too." Lindsay said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, maybe, I've always liked them, but I don't know how good I would be." Stella said. "Besides, I don't think Mac's ready for that. We didn't even do that yet."

"Oh, you guys didn't…oh…I thought you guys would've, oh well. In time, I guess." Lindsay replied, peeking in Lucy's room, making sure she was still asleep. She grabbed out water from the fridge and took a sip. "Mac would make a good dad too. You guys are so sweet together."

"Yeah, I think we're waiting to do that, well that moment every girl dreams of and they always have their best friend help out. You get the picture, right? Really? Well, I do love him." Stella said, getting Mac's attention.

"I love you too, Stell." Mac said. Stella perked up once she heard those three words.

"Yes, I do. So do you guys think you will get married?" Lindsay said, hearing a little cry from Lucy's room. She must've woken up.

"Maybe, we'll see, I can see it in my mind now. It would be so beautiful." Stella said, before getting interrupted by Lindsay.

"Oh I bet it would, well Lucy's starting to get up. My moment of peace is over." Lindsay said, while getting out a bottle from the fridge and made it for Lucy.

"Ok, Mac's driving me to a surprise; he wouldn't tell me a thing. I guess I can call you tomorrow or vice-versa. And tell everyone I said hello." Stella said, getting ready to hang up.

"Ok Stell, I'll be sure too! I can't wait to hear about the surprise and I'll call you this time. Have a great day. Bye!" Lindsay said.

"Ok, you too Linds, bye", Stella said. She waited until Lindsay hung up and then she hung up.

"Wow, you guys talked for a while." Mac said, leaning over to give Stella a kiss. She kissed him back.

"Oh, wow, we did!" Stella said in shock. She was talking to Lindsay for 20 minutes.

"Well, that's ok, because we are almost to the surprise, just a couple more minutes." Mac said, seeing Stella perk up even more. She was dying to see what it was. "So, what were you guys talking about?" Mac asked. Stella got a nervous feeling in her stomach and tried not to show the emotion.

**Should I tell him what Linds and I were talking about? Maybe it's too early to talk about marriage and kids. **

"Oh, nothing, just things. Why does it matter?" Stella asked, feeling relieved.

"Oh, I thought it was important. It doesn't matter I guess." Mac said, driving around the one last curve and it turned into a straight road.

**The thing is…that it is important and it does matter, but it's too early to talk about it. I'm not going to mess what I got now up. If I lost you Mac, I don't know what I would do. **

"Stell, we're here!" Mac shouted, making Stella jump out of her seat.

There was a sign in the distance that said "Dolphin Petting Zoo." Stella was super excited.

"Oh my god, Mac, Dolphin petting? Wow, you are the best. I love dolphins, they are so cute." Stella said, giving Mac a hug.

"You're welcome." Mac said.

They soon stopped the car and got out and walked toward the entrance. They must've just opened because there were only 2 cars in the lot.

The female trainer greeted them.

"Hey, I'm Kim. Ready for some dolphin petting? Is this your first time here?" the girl asked, probably in her early twenties. Her skin was tan and she had brown hair.

"Hello. Yes we are, I'm Mac and this is Stella. This is our first time here and our first time in Jamaica too." Mac said, holding Stella's hand.

"Oh that's great, how do you like Jamaica." Kim asked. She led them to the pool with the dolphins first.

"It's great here, we love it.", Stella answered back.

"Well, you guys can get into your bathing suits or take off your clothes if they are under them." Kim said, as she went and walked in the pool. "Come in when you guys are ready."

Stella lifted up her dress to reveal her slimming red bathing suit. Mac took off his shirt, because he was already wearing his bathing suit. Stella never knew Mac had a 6 pack.

**Ouch, I didn't know Mac had a 6 pack. He's so sexy. Wow, what am I thinking? I don't know, but he is god, maybe that would explain his body. **

_**Wow, Stella is gorgeous; I never noticed how beautiful her body was. Woo! Calm yourself Mac. Stop staring, look away…at the dolphins…say something. **_

"Wow, those dolphins are cute, aren't they?" Mac said, sighing with relief, he almost started drooling from Stella's fabulous figure.

"Yes, they are Mac.", Stella said, with a pleased grin. "You know Mac…I think their jealous of you."

At that moment the dolphins started chattering and swam toward them.

"I guess they are." Mac said, getting a laugh out of Stella. He hasn't seen her laugh like that in a day.

"Ok, you guys can come in now…don't be shy. There's nothing to worry about." Kim said, addressing them to step in.

Mac and Stella walked down the steps and swam across the pool to Kim.

"This is Bo and Betty. Are you read to see what they can do?" Kim asked, introducing the dolphins, while she put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Yes!" Mac and Stella said at the same time.

At that moment, Kim swam into the middle of the pool with Bo. Kim grabbed onto his fin and they went under and immediately after that…they burst out of the pool, into the air.

Kim swam back over. "So, wasn't that great?"

"That was awesome." Stella said, clapping her hands. Only because of their training they swam over and popped out of the water and started clapping their fins together.

"Oh my god, these creatures are so smart." Mac said, clapping at the sight of them doing that amazing trick.

"Yeah, they are very smart. Some people don't think so.", Kim said. "Why don't you guys ride with them?"

"Really, are you sure?" Stella asked nervously. **What if something goes wrong? **

"Yes, of course, just pick Bo or Betty. Grab onto their fin and get ready for a fun time." Kim replied joyfully, pushing Mac and Stella forward.

They swam into the middle of the pool. Stella got Betty and Mac got Bo. They grabbed onto their fins and Kim made a hand signal and off they went.

They were speeding through the water like dolphins, the water splashing up and hitting their faces. The safest kind of an adrenaline rush. Stella and Mac were having so much fun. Soon it was over.

"Whoa, that was so fun! Wow!" Stella said, stepping out of the pool.

"Yes, it was. Thanks for the great time." Mac said, giving Stella a big hug.

"No problem guys. Come back if you get a chance. Have a great day!" Kim said, with a big grin.

They soon walked into the Jamaican air. Mac looked at his watch; it was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

_**Wow, time really does pass when you're having fun. I never believed it before. **_

"Oh, wow, I'm tired Mac. I hope we weren't planning on going anywhere else. I'm beat." Stella said, getting into her seat; buckling her seatbelt and slumping into her seat.

"Oh no, not at all. At least not for today. I'm tired too. We should be heading back; it will take us a while to get to the hotel." Mac said.

They both leaned in for a kiss and they kissed multiple times. Soon Mac started up the car.

"I'm going to call Lindsay again. I can't wait for til' tomorrow to tell her about what happened. It was just too adorable." Stella said, grabbing her cell phone again.

"Yeah, no problem. Go right ahead." Mac said, nodding in approval.

"Thanks Mac.", Stella said, dialing Lindsay's phone number.

"Hello?", Lindsay said, in the noisy background of the crime lab.

"Yeah, Linds, it's Stella. I couldn't wait to call you." Stella said, watching the clouds roll over in the sky. Soon raindrops started falling down.

"Oh hey, Stella. How are you?" Lindsay asked. She was very busy at the lab.

"I'm really good. Why are you at the lab?" Stella asked, watching the rain roll down the windshield and watched Mac from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Yeah, they sent me back early, and switched our positions. Danny's home with Lucy now." Lindsay said, outside an office.

"Oh, that's terrible on your day off. At least Danny gets out of there." Stella said, looking at her hair in the fold-down mirror.

"Yeah, so what did Mac do for a surprise? Tell me!" Lindsay asked, jumping for joy.

"He took me to a Dolphin petting place. It was so cute, you couldn't believe it.", Stella said, reminiscing on the moment only a short 45 minutes ago.

"Aww, that's sweet of him. Dolphins are so cute. That's all though." Lindsay asked, who was just handed a file folder to look over.

Suddenly, Lindsay heard a screams in the background and crashing.

"Stella, oh my god, Stella. Are you ok?" Lindsay said in a panic. "What happened, Stell?"

There I'm going to end it there, I know you hate me for that, but I have to do something. My first cliffhanger.


	6. Chapter 6

Discovery

Thanks for all the great reviews, love you guys. I love reviews. In this chapter is where you will all find out what happened when Lindsay was talking to Stella. Get ready!

Lindsay panicked, she didn't know what happened. Flack saw her and wondered what happened. A tear ran down her face.

"Lindsay, what's wrong?" Flack asked concerned. He never saw Lindsay this way.

"It's Stella…Mac…they…" that's all Lindsay could say. Flack needed to calm her down.

"Lindsay, pull yourself together. Now, calmly tell me what happened." Flack said, rubbing her shoulders, still having the cell phone in her hand. The only thing she heard was beeps, the call was dropped or the phone hung up. Lindsay snapped at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when Stella and Mac may be hurt?" Lindsay yelled, causing the people around her to stare. Her voice carried down the hall clearly, even on this busy day.

"How do you know? Lindsay, tell me.", Flack said, taking the phone from her hand and sat her down on a bench.

"I am Flack. Stella called me. She told me about the surprise Mac planned for her.", Lindsay explained, still trying to control her breathing and crying so Flack could understand her. "And all I heard was screaming and crashing and her phone hung up."

"Oh my god. They must've crashed. We have to do something", Flack said, pondering the options.

"Wait, I got it, we can track them. I can try to get Stella's phone." Lindsay said, running over to the computer, getting ready to track her.

"It won't go that far Linds, and even if it did, in a crash like that, I doubt a cell phone would survive." Flack said, noticing a frown come on Lindsay's face and tears building up.

"Oh no, what are we going to do? It might be too late, what if…god, they could be trapped somewhere and they'll never know." Lindsay said, shaking her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Now, Lindsay, don't start thinking like that. We have to think positive. I have a feeling they are still alive." Flack said, as an 'I got it' look popped up on his face.

"I really hope you a right about that." Lindsay said, while getting a tissue from the box on the table and dabbed her tears away.

"I have an idea Linds." Flack stated, running over to the computer. "What beach did Mac and Stella go to?"

Lindsay flashbacked to Friday afternoon when she called Stella.

"So are you guys having a great time? What beach are you at?" Lindsay remembered saying.

"We are great. We're at Negril Beach!" Stella replied.

"Negril Beach, they were at Negril Beach. Why would that matter?" Lindsay asked, walking over to Flack. At the sound of the name, she saw him type in 'Tourist Attractions near Negril Beach'

"If we knew the beach, we can find the place they visited, maybe even find their location." Flack said, while scrolling up and down the page. There were 10 pages of that search. "No, this will take forever, tell me something else Linds."

"I know they went to some Dolphin petting thing, so they had to be near there, right?" Lindsay asked, very calm now, but still very worried.

"That's it Lindsay! Why didn't you think that before? ", Flack yelled, in a nice way, as he typed in 'Dolphin Petting near Negril Beach'.

"That's because I was too busy crying my eyes out and praying a million times for them. Why do you think?" Lindsay argued, punching him in the arm.

"Hey, stop that. Here, this one sounds believable." Flack said excitingly with relief. "The One and Only Dolphin Petting Zoo. I think this is it Linds and it says it's about 50 minutes away from Negril Beach."

"Look, we should call the number and we can see if they visited there. Oh, I hope so.", Lindsay said while she picked up her cell phone. "What's the number?"

"Ok, it's 1-888-234-7640.", Flack stated and then repeated it.

"Flack, it's ringing!" Lindsay said, jumping up and down. She heard a female pick up.

"Thanks for calling your One and Only Dolphin Petting destination. This is Kim, how can I help you." Kim stated, while feeding the dolphins.

"Hi, this is Lindsay Monroe. I have a big situation." Lindsay said, as hysteria kicked in.

"Really, what's wrong?" Kim said, directing her attention to the weather outside. Thunder, lightning and rain, rain, and more rain.

"My friend Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera visited here early, I think. Please tell me you saw them." Lindsay said, pacing back in forth. This caused Flack to worry also.

Kim checked her roster and said. "Hmm, yes, they have been here, they left about an hour ago, why, what happened?"

"I don't know…I was talking to Stella and I heard screams and crashing. I think they crashed." Lindsay said, starting to get emotional.

"Oh my god, that curvy road must've got them. Are you sure?" Kim asked, informing a trainer to call the police.

"Yes, I'm sure, please get out to them. Thank you!" Lindsay said. She was relieved, but what if they were too late screwing around or what if they were killed right at that instant.

"You are welcome. We will call you back when we find out what has happened. Bye." Kim said, getting her raincoat on and started heading out the building.

"Ok, thank you. Bye." Lindsay said, and then ran over to Flack. "Flack, they are sending police out now. I hope they are alright."

"They will be fine, I promise you." Flack said, giving Lindsay a big hug.

-----

Stella opened her eyes and had this ramming headache. She was hanging upside down.

**Oh my god, what happened? Oh shit. We must have crashed. **

That curvy road won the fight over Mac. She didn't see Mac in the car.

"Oh my god, Mac!" Stella screamed, blood dripping down her face and her arm hurt. She unbuckled her seat belt and fell down into glass. Glass went right into her shoulder. "Aah, ow." She struggled to open the door and she crawled out into the rain. Stella tried to find Mac.

"Mac, where are you? Are you ok?" Stella screamed, not knowing where he was. Before she fell out of the car in look for Mac, she noticed Mac's door open.

**Maybe he made it out. I'm worried too much, but why would he leave me if he was unharmed. Maybe for help, but it would take forever. **

Stella thought so much and then she heard a sign of hope. Sirens. The police were coming. Someone had found them.

**Oh thank god. **

The police on the scene parked by the edge of the curvy road, by a path that led down.

"They are down there." a young officer yelled, pointing down to the car. He also noticed Stella. "There's a woman down there."

She saw them run down with a gurney and a medical kit. It felt like a lifetime before they got down there. Soon, she realized how victims felt in crimes, waiting for the police to arrive, the only person to save their already dropping lives.

"Miss, you're gonna be alright." his name tag said Ben, picking up Stella who twisted in pain.

"Where's Mac?" was all Stella could say. "Mac!" Stella screamed.

She was pushed up the hill and into the ambulance and then she saw someone. It was Mac. He was rolled up on a gurney as well.

**Mac, oh my god, is he alive. Mac! **

"It's alright miss, you will be fine. Hang in there." Peter said. Soon Stella fell asleep and all she saw was the ambulance doors close and Mac being wheeled into the other.

I'm going to end it here. I know you're going to hate me, oh well. Seems like it's not good for Mac. Watch out for Chapter 7 to see what happens to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. Now, this is where you find out what happens to Mac and if he's ok. And other things will happen too.

Recovery

It was early Sunday morning at the hospital. Stella was woken up by the chatter of the doctor's walking around. It felt like she hasn't used her eyes in a lifetime and the surroundings looked abnormal. She heard a voice. A voice that she knew. A very important voice, but not the one she has been looking forward to, but it didn't matter.

"Ok, she's waking up. Stell, can you hear me?" a relieved Lindsay said, holding Stella's hand.

"Lindsay, is that you? Where am I?" Stella said, absorbing everything around her. She knew where she was at. A hospital.

"Oh thank god you're alright. You're at a hospital. They said you looked terrible yesterday." Lindsay said with a huge smile. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Hospital? No, I remember. Where's Mac? Is he okay?" Stella asked frantically. That's the only thing she remembered saying last. 'Where's Mac?' is all she repeated on that disastrous night before.

"Alright, we rented a room at the hotel you guys live at. The doctor is coming. I'll see you around. Take it easy." Lindsay said, waving goodbye to Stella, as she walked out the door.

"Alright Stella, let's check up on you?" Dr. Gregory said, looking at the file hanging on the hospital bed.

"Doctor, what happened to me? I don't remember that much." Stella said, trying to sit up but bumped her arm and screamed like a cat when you step on their tail.

"Relax, Stella. You don't want to hurt yourself more. You were in a car accident. Why?" Dr. Gregory said, giving Stella a glass of water.

"I didn't remember all the details, that's all. What happened to me? Where's Mac?" Stella asked confused. That must've been the millionth time she has said that. Well, it seemed like a million times to her.

"Oh, your face was cut and so was your arm. You were stitched up and now you're ready to go. You recovered great." Dr. Gregory said, noticing an angry look appear on Stella's face.

**I swear if this guy doesn't answer my question. I'm going to jump out of this hospital bed and punch him in the face! Doctors…I'm happy I didn't become one. I wouldn't want angry patients trying to kill me! **

"That's great for me. Where is Mac? Where's my boyfriend?" Stella screamed, hurting her arm once again, but she didn't care. Her arm meant nothing over Mac.

"Oh, Mac, he's fine. We didn't think he was going to make it at first…it was pretty bad." Dr. Gregory said, shaking his head. "He was unconscious on the scene and it looked downhill from there, but he pulled through."

**Thank god he's alright. Oh, thank you god. **

"So, nothing bad happened to him?" Stella asked, finally adjusting her eyes to the room color. I pale yellow color. **Eww, what an ugly color to paint a wall. Seriously, someone needs to hire a painter. **

"We was bruised and cut like you, but above all, nothing major." Dr. Gregory replied, noticing a sick face on Stella. "Are you going to get sick?"

**Yeah, I'm going to get sick from these ugly walls. It looks like someone sneezed and threw up on them.**

"No, I'm fine. Can I see Mac?" Stella asked, praying for a yes. She needed to see him to feel better.

"Oh sure, are you able to get out of the bed yourself?" Dr. Gregory asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Stella said, with a grateful smile. At least she could get out of that room and see Mac. **Yes, I'm out of that horrific room. I wonder how Mac's feeling. Oh, I love him so much. I could've killed myself if he didn't make it. **

"Mac, you have a visitor." Dr. Gregory said, directing Stella toward the room. Soon he left and walked down the hall.

"Stella?" Mac said, looking up from a newspaper. _**Oh my, she did make it. I'm so happy! **_

"Mac!" Stella screamed and ran over to his side. "Please don't leave me again. What would I do without you? She stood up and started kissing him on the lips, multiple times.

"Stella, I'm so happy to see you. I feel great. And I don't know what I would do either." Mac said, giving her a hug.

"I'm ready to go, aren't you? We still have a vacation to enjoy." Stella said, helping Mac get out of bed.

"Yes, I am. Let's go." Mac said, getting out of the bed.

Dr. Gregory was waiting outside and told them they could leave.

"Ok, I hope you guys feel better. Just sign your release form and you're on your way." Dr. Gregory said, as he handed them their forms.

"Thank you!" Mac and Stella said at the same time, grabbing a clipboard and signing their release forms. Soon they were on their way.

Mac and Stella made their way out of the hospital and two familiar faces and one newer face got their gaze. Lindsay, Danny and baby Lucy.

"Hey!" Mac and Stella said instantly. Mac gave Danny a manly hug and then hugged Lindsay.

"You guys didn't have to come." Stella said, giving her friend a big hug.

"Yes we did. You don't know how much Don and I worried. Well, mostly me.", Lindsay said, giving Lucy to Danny. She immediately started clapping and grabbed Danny's nose.

"It couldn't have been that bad. We made it out alright." Stella said, walking over to Danny and Lindsay's car.

"Oh yeah it was. I was talking to you and you screamed and I freaked out. We tried to track you and that didn't work…" Lindsay said, taking a big breath, finishing her story. "Then Flack thought of an idea to call that Dolphin place. If we didn't find you, who knows, maybe no one would find you guys."

"Well, Lindsay, I'm happy you care about us." Mac said, running to catch up to Stella and grabbed her hand.

"Oh, of course we do. Linds bugged me to come down here. We had to take off work. Not that I didn't want to, but you know, she was really worried." Danny said, tickling Lucy's nose, making her giggle.

"Oh, you be quiet." Lindsay said, pointing toward her car. "You'll have to ride with us, because that rental was crashed." "We are at the same hotel too. Right next door to you guys, won't that be fun?"

"Of course it will. Just another big party." Stella said with joy. She really wanted this to be spent with Mac, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore. "Let's go then."

"Hey Stell, do you mind if you strap in Lucy into her car seat? You are sitting in the back of course." Danny said, handing Lucy to Stella.

"Yeah, sure. Hey Lucy, how are you?" Stella said in a gushy way. Lucy liked Stella. She laughed at her a lot. "Alright, you're all set." Stella said, tickling her stomach.

Lindsay made an 'isn't that cute' face and Danny nodded her head back. Mac smiled, but didn't like how comfortable Stella was with Lucy. He wasn't ready for kids yet. It seemed like Stella was a natural.

Stella got in the backseat and buckled off and they drove off to the hotel. They got to the hotel and got out of the car. The steps up to their room were hard for Mac to walk, so he got a hand from Stella, holding onto his arm.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure you guys should rest for today. We will be next door if you need anything." Lindsay said, picking up Lucy's bottle from the ground. "Bye.", Danny and Lindsay said.

"If we need you, we'll come over. Bye!" Stella said, opening the door, and they both waved goodbye.

"Woo, we're finally back." Stella said, collapsing to the bed. "That was so tiring."

"Yes it was. I'm so happy we're alive. So, now we have 4 days to enjoy. Do you want to go anywhere special? Yesterday didn't turn out so well, maybe you should plan everything. I always mess everything up.", Mac said, hanging his head in shame, sitting on the right side of the bed.

_**I am so stupid, I could've gotten myself killed or even Stella. Thank god for Lindsay and Flack or we may not have made it. **_

"You are not stupid Mac. I can't believe I heard you say that. I could name a bunch of times that you helped me out and led me toward the right direction in situations." Stella said, moving over by him and rubbed his back. "We didn't die and we should be happy about that. I love you so much. You didn't mess anything up. And if we did die, we would've died together."

"You're right Stella. I'm sorry. It's just…if I lost you…I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You are the most important person in my life since Claire. I can't lose you. I just can't.", Mac said, giving her a big hug. They held on for a long time.

"I love you Mac. You're the most important person in my life too." Stella said, with a big smile. "For a long time, I've felt…I'd never find anyone like you. Then the first time I saw you…my first case…I fell in love."

"Aww, Stell, I felt that way too." Mac said, holding her hand. "The 2 things I wondered about you were: One, who is that beautiful woman. That can't be the new CSI. And two, is she single?"

They both laughed at that. They then shared a long and intimate kiss. After the moment, there were smiles on their faces.

"Well, I think we both need showers. So, I guess you can go in first." Stella said, while she got her clothes ready.

"Sure, I need a shower. I smell like a pig rolling in mud. Well, that could be because I was in mud." Mac said happily, blowing a kiss to Stella. She caught it and put in on her lips.

Stella sat down on the bed and flipped through the channels. She noticed _**Dancing with the Stars **_was on, so she watched that. Gille Marini, Shawn Johnson and Melissa Rycroft were left. Gille just danced and thought he was really great. Mac was in the shower and heard her clapping, not knowing what she was doing.

_**Is she spanking herself? Why would she be doing that? Wow, I don't want to know. **_

**I really hope Gilles wins. I think he deserves it. He's a hottie too, not that I want him. He's a very good dancer. It's crazy how well these pros can dance. I wonder if I could get Mac to dance like that. Hmm… **

The winner was going to be announced so Stella ran up to the television and waited for the results. Tom said 'And the winner of Dancing with the Stars, Season 8 is…Gille Marini.

The crowd started to roar and Stella started clapping and screaming too. She was so happy. During this, Mac was getting out of the shower and came out into the room and saw Stella clapping and crying. Happy tears of course.

"What's the matter?" Mac asked, coming over to Stella and helped her up.

"Oh nothing. Gille won on Dancing with the Stars. I'm so happy." Stella said, getting a hold of herself and gave Mac a kiss.

"Oh, because I thought…I don't know." Mac said, as a light color shined through his cheeks.

"What Mac?" Stella said, waiting for an answer.

**Oh, this better not be stupid. **

_**Oh, I hope I don't sound stupid. **_

"I thought…" Mac said, chuckling as he said it. "That you were spanking yourself!"

Stella broke out with laughter and fell on the bed holding her stomach.

**Oh my god, he thought I was spanking myself. Haha! **

_**Oh, why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut! **_

"Oh my god, really? No, I never spanked myself. I leave that up to other people." Stella said, giving him a wink.

He was going to hit her butt when she turned around and caught him.

"Uh, huh. Don't think about it.", Stella said, smiling at him. "Don't take things like that seriously, at least not yet. I'll let you know."

"What? I wasn't going to spank you." Mac said, like a little kid lying about sneaking into a cookie jar.

"Yeah, ok. So, are we in for the rest of the night? It's kind of late anyway." Stella said, getting ready to get in the shower.

"Yeah, we're in. I'm going to take a dip in the pool. You can join me later, alright?" Mac said, taking out his bathing suit.

"Yeah, go enjoy yourself. Maybe you can see if Danny will join you. Have a man talk or something?" Stella said, waving bye.

"Yeah, I'll go see. I love you." Mac said, slipping on his flip-flops.

"I love you too!" Stella said, as she walked into the bathroom.

End of Chapter 7, I hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing, here's my next chapter. Please review, I'll love you forever! SMack me with your great reviews.

Confessions

"No wonderYour heart feels it's flying, your head feels it's spinningEach happy ending's a brand new beginningLet yourself be enchanted, you just might break through"

Mac was on his way out of the door when he ran into Danny.

"Hey Mac, how's it going." Danny asked, without his glasses on. He looked so different.

"I'm fine. I'm feeling a lot better." Mac said, looking at a blue, purple and pink sky mixed together. It was so beautiful. "I'm heading for a swim; do you want to come along? Because Stella is showering and is going to bed early."

"Of course, I was just heading over to ask you the same thing." Danny said, as he headed down the steps. "I heard Stella screaming and hollering in the room, you guys weren't…"

"No, we were not doing…that. It's too early to think about that. Plus, I'm happy the way it is, a little bit." Mac said, ignoring eye contact with Danny. This is what he wanted to talk about.

"Wait, what are you saying here? That you don't love her or something." Danny said shockingly. Was Mac really having doubts already?

"No, no, no, no. Here, let me explain in the pool." Mac stepped in the water, cooling himself off. _**Wow, this is freezing, ok, here I go. **_

"Well, you know how much I love Stella right? Well, I'm afraid I'm going to lose her.", Mac said, looking up into the sky.

"Mac, you won't lose Stella. I can tell the way she looks at you that she loves you." Danny said slowly. He didn't want to mess this up; he hasn't really talked to Mac about this thing since he talked about marrying Lindsay. That was a year ago. "It's the same with Linds and I, she had that same feeling when we were first going out. The love in her eyes and her heart were extraordinary!"

Mac went under water and swam around for a few moments before heading back to Danny, sitting calmly on the steps.

"But Danny, what if…she doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Mac said, tears starting to fill up in his eyes. He never saw Mac this way. He always saw the tough and rough CSI Mac. He never saw the sincere and scared Mac.

"That would be when pigs fly. Mac, she loves you. You got to believe that." Danny said, patting his shoulder, trying to cheer him up.

"I sometimes wish, you know, that it was much more than that. I can't lose her Danny. I think you get the point, don't you?" Mac said, giving a wink to Danny.

"Wait, do you mean propose?" Danny whispered, just in case someone might hear.

"Yes, I mean that. I've known her for 11 years and I couldn't take my eyes off of her from the start. I want to be with her forever, you know that feeling right?" Mac said, his mood changed from very sad to very grateful and happy.

So, you're really going to do this?" Danny asked. He never knew Mac had this romantic side to him. He didn't even act this way when Peyton was around.

"Yes, but I need a plan, and you're going to help me.", Mac said, wetting down his arms when they suddenly were hot.

"Of course, so, how are we going to do this?" Danny said, then stood up and walked to a ball across the pool.

"Well…" Mac said. "Here's how we'll do it.

------

Meanwhile, Stella was sitting on the bed, watching TV. Thinking that she had nothing else better to do. She decided to pay Lindsay a visit. She walked next door and lightly knocked on the door. Just in case Lucy was sleeping. Lindsay happily opened the door and let Stella in.

"Hey Stell, how are you? Is everything ok?" Lindsay asked, running over to Lucy who was playing with Danny's underwear. "You don't want those Lucy, trust me."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mac is down with Danny in the pool. I had nothing better to do. I was watching reruns of Rock of Love Bus. That's a really creepy show I've noticed." Stella said, while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it is. I'm really glad you guys are alright. I would die if something happened to my best friends." Lindsay said, opening her arms. She wanted a hug. Stella smiled, stood up and gave her a hug.

"I feel the same way. I have to talk to you about something…it's about Mac.", Stella said, noticing Lucy wanted her. She picked her up.

"Why, what's wrong?" Lindsay said, sitting down with her on the bed.

"Nothing's wrong. It seems so weird. I really liked Frankie, he tried to kill me. I started liking Drew; I was always suspicious of him from the beginning and he was using me to get to Mac. What if Mac suddenly doesn't like me anymore?" Stella said, her mood suddenly saddened.

"There's no way that will happen…you remember that case with the girl in the closet?" Lindsay asked, picking up Lucy and laid her in her crib.

"Yeah, why does it matter?" Stella said angrily, she had no idea what that had to do with it.

"Well, he told me he loved you and really wanted you, he told Danny too. He doesn't want to lose you…Stell…he wants you forever. I can tell you're the most important thing to him right now." Lindsay said, hugging her once again, trying to comfort her.

"You really mean that? He said that?" Stella said, trying to believe someone would actually love her for once.

"Yes he did Stell. He loves you." Lindsay said happily. Everyone at the lab was thrilled when they found out Stella and Mac were finally together, it was the talk of the century.

"I want him for the rest of my life. I want to be with him forever. I want to have kids with him. I want to spend every moment with him. I really think Mac is the one." Stella said, looking up to the ceiling, like she was saying thank you to God.

"I know he is Stell. I know the feeling. Danny is the pride and joy of my life. Spending my life with him is the best that has happened to me in years. And now we have Lucy, life couldn't be better." Lindsay said, turning around to face Lucy, sleeping in her crib.

"Well, thanks for the advice. You made me feel so much better. What would I do without you?" Stella asked, getting ready to walk out the door.

"Well, you may have been toast yesterday, that's all I have to say. Have a good night Stell. Bye!" Lindsay said, walking her to the door.

"Thanks for that. You too. Bye." Stella said as she walked out into the hot Jamaican air.

Stella was only in her room for about a minute when Danny and Mac were on the balcony.

"So, everything's set right? You know the plan?" Mac asked, standing out by their rooms but keeping their voices to a low whisper.

"Yeah, everything's set. Should I tell Linds, can I trust her?" Danny asked, with a smirk.

"Yeah you can. Just make sure she doesn't squeal." Mac said, smiling back. "Thanks for the help. Have a good night. Goodbye."

"No problem. Goodbye." Danny said, as they both walked into their hotel room and closed the door.

Mac walked in and saw Stella asleep under the covers. He took off his shirt and pants and slept in his boxers. He cuddled up to Stella and whispered,

"I love you Stella."

Stella heard him and said,

"I love you too Mac."

That's the end of Chapter 8. I hope you like it. There are lots of great things to come in the next chapter. I think you know what I mean.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Biggest Surprise of All**

"To ever ever afterForever could even start todayEver ever afterMaybe it's just one wish awayYour ever ever after"

Mac and Stella awoke early Monday morning in each others arms. It felt so good when they held on to each other like this, like they never wanted it to end. They heard children running by their hotel room and that woke them up. Stella looked at the clock and it was 11:24 already. It was time to get up, even though they didn't want to. They could stay in the bed, holding each other forever if they could but life goes on and they had to get up.

"Hey, honey." Stella said, stretching her arms then grabbed on to Mac and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Hey…how are you?" Mac asked softly, still getting out of his deep sleep. Mac was more of a deep sleeper than Stella was.

"I'm fine, still tired. After everything we've been through, that doesn't seem like enough sleep." Stella said, as she grabbed Mac's hand and sat up. She must've slept funny because her arm was killing her…unless it still hurt from the accident. "Aah, that hurts."

"Are you okay?" Mac asked, as he pulled her closer and she leaned on his shoulder.

"Yeah I must've slept on my arm funny, figures I would." Stella said, shaking her head at her stupidity. "I'm so stupid."

"Stell!" Mac screamed, causing Stella to scream a little. "Do not let me hear those words come out of your mouth. You are a very smart woman and I'm happy to have you as my girlfriend. You don't find a lot of women as smart as you." Mac said, as he gave her a hug.

"Really? Thanks, I'm happy you think that. You're a very smart man too." Stella said, as they kissed once again.

"Alright, I think we better start our day, it's getting late. So, who's getting a shower first?" Mac asked as he got up and stretched and cracked his neck.

"You can get in, I need to go talk to Danny and Lindsay, see if they want to go with us today." Stella said, as she got up and combed her curly hair.

"Oh, well Danny and I are having a guy's day out. I don't know if you're mad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you.", Mac said, expecting the worst or having her yell at him…he didn't like getting yelled at.

"Oh, I'm not mad. That's fine; we have more days to spend together anyway. Maybe Linds and I can take Lucy and we can go somewhere." Stella said, as she got out an I Love NY t-shirt and black shorts.

"Oh, ok. I'll be out soon." Mac said, sighing in relief.

"Ok, if I'm not here, I'm next door. I love you." Stella said, as she ran over and kissed him.

"Alright, I love you too!" Mac replied, kissing her back.

Then Mac stepped in the shower and Stella walked next door. She knocked and waited, so she was about to knock again, when Danny opened the door and greeted her.

"Hey, Stella, how's it going?" Danny said with a bright smile.

"Hey, I'm great. How are you?" Stella asked, smiling back at him.

"I'm good. So what brings you over here?" Danny asked, with a questioning look.

"Well, Mac told me you were hanging out with him today and I thought Lindsay might want to hang out with me.", Stella replied, getting annoyed with all the questions.

"Oh sure, Lindsay was giving Lucy a bath, I know it's weird but we give her 2 baths; she's a messy baby." Danny said, with a smile. "Come on in."

"Thanks.", Stella said as she walked into the room and sat down.

"Hey Linds, Stella's here." Danny said, walking into the bathroom.

While Stella was waiting, Danny whispered something to Lindsay that only she could hear. "You know what we're doing today, so don't spill anything."

Lindsay was putting a diaper on Lucy while she said, "I know, I know. I'm not a dummy." Lindsay came out of the bathroom with Danny following her and said,

"Hey Stella, how are you?" Lindsay asked, while she sat Lucy on the bed and she played around with her toys.

"I'm fine…I was just wondering…because Danny is going somewhere with Mac, that you would like to come somewhere with Me.", Stella said, smiling at Lucy, playing with Danny's cell phone and pretended to talk into the phone. Baby talk was so adorable to Stella.

"Oh yeah, I would love too. We haven't done something like that for years. Yes, where can we go?" Lindsay said joyfully, grabbing the cell phone and handed it to Danny, while he was tying his shoes.

"Hmm, I guess the beach, and if we think of anything else, we can stop by someplace else." Stella said with excitement. "It's been such a long time since I've had a girl's day out."

"Me too. Maybe we can go shopping too!" Lindsay said, watching Lucy with careful eyes. Who knows what she could get into?

"Well, whenever you're ready, we can go." Stella said, walking toward the door.

"Cool, I'll just be a minute. You can wait outside or go and get what you need." Lindsay said, while getting Lucy's bag ready and she put a few things into her purse. Stella walked into her and Mac's room. She noticed Mac was still in the shower, so she dressed into her clothes that hugged her fit figure. She was checking her purse, when Mac was sneaking up on her. He poked her sides and made her jump.

"Oh, why did you do that? I've been jumpy lately. Almost anything scares me.", Stella said, hugging him and they both shared a kiss.

"Haha, I'm sorry, I like scaring you, its fun. I'm the only one allowed to scare you though." Mac said, letting go of Stella and put on his shirt.

"Well, Lindsay and I are going to the beach with Lucy. So, we will probably be gone for a while. I guess you will be too, right?" Stella asked, as she zipped up her red purse and threw it over her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you.", Mac said with a frown. He hated being away from Stella.

"Aww, Mac, it will be fine, I miss you a lot too, a little too much." Stella said, using puppy-dog eyes. "I don't want to leave you."

"I am never going to leave you Stella; remember that. You are the most important thing that has happened to me.", Mac said, pulling her in for a hug.

"I feel the same way. I'll never leave you either." Stella said, almost starting to cry.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Mac said, holding Stella's head up, seeing tears coming out of her eyes.

"If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do, and I'm so happy that you're in my life now." Stella said, calming down a bit and wiped her tears away.

"I'm happy too. I love you Stella." Mac said, while playing with her curly hair.

"I love you too." Stella said, as she held Mac tight.

Then soon noticed Lindsay and Danny outside so they got their things and went outside.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Mac asked, holding Stella's hand.

"Yep. We're all set. So how's the car situation?" Lindsay said, noticing everyone's faces come up in shock.

"Oh my god, we don't have 2 cars anymore. Damn!" Danny said, thinking he and Mac's plan, which Lindsay was in on, was going down the toilet.

"That's ok. We can go to the same place. I'm sure there are shops by the beach and you can drop us off there, it will be fine." Stella said, reassuring the shocked faces and they calmed down.

"Great idea, Stella." Mac said, hugging her and kissing her.

They all started walking down the stairs and got into the car. They drove off to the beach, with the windows rolled down. Danny and Lindsay were in the front, and Mac and Stella were in the back. They got to the beach, Mac moved to the passenger seat and Lindsay, with Lucy in her arms and Stella, with their bags, got out of the car, and walked toward their men.

Lindsay kissed Danny and Stella kissed Mac. They both said, "I love you." and they drove away. Now the plan was in action.

"Task 1 complete." Danny said, holding his hand up for a high-five. Mac hit his hand and smiled.

"Cool, now onto task 2." Mac said, as they drove out of the parking lot.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Day at the Beach **

It was only a matter of seconds after they saw Mac and Danny leave and they walked into the beach. It was a very nice day, after the last 2 days were kind of stinky for everyone in Jamaica. They set up their stuff in the shade, so they could protect little Lucy from the sun. Lucy didn't know what the sand was, it was abnormal…alien to her. She was picking it up and throwing it down on the ground. Lindsay was so proud, Lucy's first time to the beach.

"Wow, it's so great out, isn't it?" Lindsay asked, taking bottled water from the cooler that Danny made up and offered Stella a bottle. Stella took the bottle from Lindsay's hand.

"Thanks, yes, it is a fine day. I haven't had the best you know?" Stella said, smiling but with sorrow in her eyes.

"Oh Stella, you are fine. You think I would let anything happen to you guys? I love you guys to death!" Lindsay replied, patting her shoulder.

"Oh thanks Lindsay. I love everyone at the lab, they are so supportive, especially you Linds. I had your back when you needed it most, and now you had mine. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Stella said, with a smile. Stella opened up her arms for a hug and winked at Lindsay.

"Aww, of course I'll give you a hug!" Lindsay exclaimed, hugging Stella happily. She never knew she was her best friend. "You're my BFF Stella!"

"Really? You are too!" Stella screamed. "I thought I was the only one who would think we were BFF's! It's glad to know I'm right for once."

"Oh, you always were. Yeah, we had a couple of fights, who doesn't? It makes us even stronger friends." Lindsay said, taking a sip of water from the bottle.

"Aww, that's sweet Lindsay. I love you girl!" Stella said, taking out a pack of crackers out of the basket.

"I love you too. So, what do you want to do?" Lindsay asked, holding Lucy, who was starting to cry, so she gave her a bottle.

"Well, I guess we can go near the water, I'm getting hot." Stella said, applying sunscreen quickly and got off the blanket.

"Ok. Come on Lucy, let's go see the ocean!", Lindsay said in a funny voice, holding her hand as she walked beside her, Stella only an inch away. Stella looked from the corner of her eye and thought she saw somebody staring at her. Maybe she was paranoid, but someone was definitely staring at her, she didn't recognize the man's face.

"Stella. Are you ok?" Lindsay asked, she was puzzled, she didn't know what Stella was doing.

"Yeah, I could have sworn that man over there was staring at me. I don't recognize…" Stella explained before being cut off by Lindsay.

"Stell, you are just overreacting, I'm sure it's fine. Maybe he thinks you're hot." Lindsay said reassuringly. "Too bad you're taken."

"Yeah, too bad. He's giving me the creeps." Stella said sarcastically.

"Oh Stella, just stop it.", Lindsay said, picking up Lucy who was starting to cry from the hot sand.

The man that had his eyes fixed on Stella had black hair. He didn't look very tall, but was around Stella's height.

"Oh, I wish he would just leave." Stella said instantly, her back facing the man. He got up immediately after he said that and walked off the beach.

"Looks like the genie granted your wish." Lindsay said, tilting her head toward the man, who was already heading up out of the beach.

"Wow, I'll say. That was the weirdest thing that happened to me. Yeah, nice speedo, buddy!" Stella screamed, laughing at him, and Lindsay joined in.

"All the creepy guys wear speedos, don't they?" Lindsay said, starting to walk toward the water.

"I know, it's such a terrible fashion trend. Why bother?" Stella said, giggling along with Lindsay.

"Yeah, you're not kidding. They should really listen to women's advice. No speedos!" Lindsay said, sharing a great moment with Stella.

Lucy was looking around and playing with the sand, giggling at its texture and feel and she said, "Water." That was surprisingly her first word.

"Oh my god, Stella! She said her first word!" Lindsay screamed happily, clapping at the sight. Lucy just smiled at her.

"I know, it's so great. Great job Lucy!" Stella said, holding her hand up for a high-five. She hit her hand. That was Danny's doing, he taught her that.

"Oh, I'm so excited. I have to call Danny right now!" Lindsay said ecstatically, running back up to the blankets, not even warning Stella. Stella was all smiles watching Lucy play in the sand, she was just too cute.

---

Danny and Mac were walking along shopping stands outside, near stores, when Danny's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Danny asked, looking through toys that Lucy might like, while Mac was looking for something great for Stella.

"Oh my god, Danny!" Lindsay said quickly, causing Danny to think something was wrong.

"Oh my god, are you ok? What happened?!" Danny screamed, as Mac ran over to see what was wrong. If something happened, Mac knew that Stella must be involved too.

"Oh everything's fine. Lucy said her first word!" Lindsay said, watching Stella tickle Lucy's stomach, causing her to giggle and tried to push Stella's hands away.

"Oh wow! She did. I miss everything." Danny said happily then sadly. Mac sighed in relief. "What did she say?"

"She said water. She must really like the beach. She's having such a fun time. You guys will have to join us on the beach when you get back." Lindsay said, walking toward Stella, who was sitting with Lucy by the water.

"Aw, that's adorable. And we will be sure too." Danny said, looking through baby toys, and found the perfect one.

"So, how's it going there? You know what I mean." Lindsay asked with a smile, trying not to act suspiciously, even though everyone was, Danny, Mac and herself included.

"Oh, it's going fine. We are trying to find a ring. And, Mac doesn't know what size. Do you think you could ask Stella what size she is and not act suspiciously?" Danny asked, looking toward Mac, who was impatiently standing at a jewelry counter, waiting for an assistant.

Lindsay looked over her shoulder and saw that Stella was wearing a ring. She saved the plan.

"Oh yeah, I've got it. Let me text you back and I'll tell you everything. I love you." Lindsay said sadly. She hasn't spent a minute away from Danny and it was taking a toll on her, but she cared about Stella and Mac and that's all that mattered.

"I love you too. Bye." Danny said slowly. Every time he heard her voice, it was like angels were singing to him. Every minute he was away from her, he missed something. He missed out on Lucy's first word and he wished he could've shared that moment with Lindsay.

"Bye.", Lindsay said, as she hung up her cell phone and noticed Stella staring at her with suspicious eyes. Did she mess the plan up?

"What do you have to tell Danny that you didn't already?" Stella asked warily.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I love your ring! Where did you get it?" Lindsay asked, noticing Stella's confused expression turn into a happier one.

"Oh, when I was in Greece, I got it there. I love it. Usually no one has my size ring, I'm happy they got it.", Stella said; as she held her hand to the sunlight and watched it reflect in the sun.

"Oh what's your size?" Lindsay asked patiently. It was her lucky day…she didn't even have to ask her about it.

"I'm a 7. Why?" Stella asked, as Lucy was throwing sand at her legs and she brushed it off.

"Oh, I'm a 7 too so we could borrow jewelry!" Lindsay said excitingly.

"Oh, you can borrow anything, anytime. So, what should we do now?" Stella replied, as the group walked up to their beach blanket.

"Maybe we should pack up and look in the shops. I bet they have some dress that would really impress Mac.", Lindsay said joyfully, giving a quick wink to her. Stella smiled back.

"Oh yeah, I bet there is something nice. Ok, let's pack up.", Stella said, as she folded up the blanket and put it in the basket. Lindsay quickly texted Danny back with the info and helped with the rest of the items. They then started walking into the shops.

They found a shop with women's clothes and baby clothes so they were both happy. Stella picked a blue dress and a white dress and went into the dressing room. Lindsay waited with Lucy outside the changing room and saw Stella walk out with the blue dress on first.

It was knee length and had spaghetti straps. Stella turned around and asked,

"Does it look ok?"

Lindsay smiled and said, "It looks great, but try on the other one first. Then I can give you my perspective."

Stella came out with the white dress this time. It was long, down to her ankles and had bigger straps, a round neckline that showed some cleavage and hugged her figure.

"So, what one's better?" Stella asked, examining herself in the mirror. She seemed to enjoy the white one.

"I'd go with the white. It hugs your figure and it looks better." Lindsay said acceptingly.

"Oh, ok. The white one it is!" Stella rejoiced, walking back into the room and slipped her clothes back on. They walked out of the store after making their purchase.

"Oh, I need something refreshing. Do you want to get ice-cream?" Lindsay asked, sitting under the shade of an umbrella.

"Sure, I'll have ice-cream anytime." Stella said, as she pushed Lucy in her stroller. She loved her stroller. "Who's paying and who's ordering?"

"I will. Just tell me what you'd like." Lindsay said happily, getting out her wallet and stood up from the chair.

Stella glanced over the menu and picked her choice.

"I'll have a vanilla-chocolate swirl with sprinkles."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Lindsay said, as she walked up to the counter and ordered the ice-cream. She ordered an orange-vanilla cream and got regular vanilla for Lucy along with Stella's vanilla-chocolate swirl.

They sat at the table and ate their ice-cream. Lucy wanted to feed herself the ice-cream so bad, but she would get herself all messy, so she had to deal with Lindsay feeding her. They were enjoying their snack on this nice day when they noticed 2 familiar figures coming in the distance. Danny and Mac.

The girls smiled when they saw them. They missed them too much.

Stella sat her ice-cream down and ran and jumped around Mac. Mac carried her back to her chair.

"Wow, you really did miss me. How are you?" Mac asked sitting down with Stella on his lap.

"Oh, I'm fantastic. Even better now that you are here." Stella said, kissing Mac softly on the lips.

Danny and Lindsay kissed too. Danny kissed Lucy on the forehead. She held out her hand and he gave her a high-five. Danny pulled out a toy for Lucy out of a bag, a Barbie doll. Not even Danny could resist Barbie's charm. All Lucy did was chew on her head. Lindsay knew it was coming.

Mac and Stella laughed at their family moment. Stella wished she could start a family with Mac, but she still, deep down inside, didn't believe that their relationship would last that long.

"I think it's time to go, don't you think?" Danny said, addressing Mac and Stella.

"Of course, I'm tired." Stella said, slowly getting off of Mac's lap.

They all walked back to the car. Stella put the items in the trunk and Lindsay strapped Lucy in. Mac and Stella held hands the whole way back to the hotel. Stella lazily climbed up the stairs and walked in the hotel room. Lindsay was holding Lucy, the poor thing couldn't keep her eyes open and she walked into her and Danny's hotel room. The guys made sure Stella wasn't listening and Mac said,

"Thanks for the help, I owe you one. Is everything set?" Mac asked softly, in case Stella was listening.

"No problem, you don't need to repay me. Yes, Linds and I know how it's going to be. You ready man?" Danny asked, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes, ready as ready could be." Mac said, pointing to the tiny box that was in his pants pocket.

"Alright! Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Danny said, walking into the hotel room.

Mac walked in and closed the door and noticed Stella was in her pajamas, under the covers, watching TV. He slipped off his pants, putting them in the bottom of the suitcase, just to make sure Stella wouldn't see the package.

"Hey, darling." Mac said, as he lay next to Stella and put his arms around him. They kissed for a minute and started to fall asleep.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Mac said, as he looked into Stella's passionate green eyes.

"Why?" Stella asked, moving closer to him and turned down the lights.

"Oh, you'll see." Mac said in a whisper.

Soon they had fallen asleep, waiting for the fun, excitement and nervousness of tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bad Nerves**

They woke up in each other's arms, noticing there was a cell-phone ringing. It was Mac's. It was right on schedule. The plan had started to work its course. Mac let go of Stella's warm body, she was awake, but was still adjusting to the surroundings. The bright sun was bouncing off of her necklace, which sat on the table and shined into Stella's eyes. She turned over so the sun wasn't blinding her. Mac then picked up the phone and answered,

"Hello?" a very simple word. He already knew who it was.

"Hey Mac, are you ready to rumble?!" Danny asked excitingly. He was bouncing up and down on the bed sarcastically; Lindsay awoke and noticed him acting crazy and slapped him on the arm. Lucy was already up, playing with her toys, while she watched Spongebob Squarepants; her favorite TV show. Lindsay got up, kissed Lucy and Danny on the cheek and headed in the bathroom to get ready.

"No. You woke me and Stella up. How could you? My eyes are going to fall out of my head!" Mac said angrily; not meaning any of it. He just wanted to put on a show for Stella. He couldn't show any kind of suspiciousness what so ever. She looked at him unexpectedly and winked at him.

"Wow, you have nice acting chops, Mac. Very impressive! So, you know how everything's going down, right?" Danny asked, as he put a few crackers with cheese on them for Lucy to eat.

Lucy was very talkative since the day before, she has been imitating words and copying her parents. She tried to say thank you but ended up saying,

"Tank oo!"

Danny smiled, as he played with her curly blonde hair and said,

"Your welcome, Lu-Lu!"

That was his nickname for Lucy. It stuck since day one.

Mac stood up and looked through his suitcase, looking at the nice day. And that was a very good thing for his plan that, everyone but Stella knew about. Even their pals back in New York knew about it. She had no reason to know. At least she wouldn't know for a while.

"Yes, I do. It was my idea. I will give you the signal. Everything will work out perfectly! At least I hope so.", Mac said quietly, peering over his shoulder at moments to see what her reaction was. Stella was confused so she just rolled her eyes and shoved her face into the pillow.

"Mac, it will be fine. Trust me. I am the best man for the job. I got the two people that mean the most to me right in this room." Danny said, as he looked at Lucy, playing with her toys and saw Lindsay come out of the bathroom with a towel covering her hair and she smiled at him.

"Soon I'll know that feeling. At least, I used to know the feeling." Mac said sadly. Claire instantly popped into his mind. His face fell. He was facing the window so Stella didn't see, but she fell back to sleep again.

"Mac, Claire would want you to do this. She sees how much you're in love with her, she cares about you Mac. She wants you to be happy, trust me. Besides that, I was the one that encouraged you to ask Stella out and she said yes." Danny said, looking through his small suitcase. He didn't think he was spending this long in Jamaica and he especially didn't have fancy clothes.

"I know. I just don't want to screw this up. Everything should work out fine." Mac explained, not knowing Stella was awake and heard her say,

"What will work out fine?"

The phone nearly slipped out of his hands, his heart practically stopped. He regained his normal breathing rate and said,

"It's the Red Sox vs. Yankees game today. I hope they don't screw up. We need to win another game! "

"Oh, ok. I'm going in the shower. I'll be out in a few." Stella said, as she walked over to him. They both shared a friendly but personal kiss and she then walked into the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and he walked outside.

"Mac, just trust me. I have to go, Lucy's being cranky. I think she needs a quick nap. Just tap on the door when you are ready." Danny said, as he picked up Lucy and put her in her play-pen for a nap.

He put on peaceful piano music that always helped Lucy fall asleep. She's really into the piano. Whenever she may see a piano, she would run over and starts tapping on it. Maybe she had musical genes. Danny and Lindsay were also into it. They also played a lot of singers they liked for her; she liked them too.

"Alright. Bye." Mac said, as he hung up and started pacing the balcony in front of the other hotel rooms. He pondered how today would work out.

_**Oh, today's the day. I'm going to ask the love of my life to spend the rest of her life with me. Oh, what if she says no. Ok, Mac. I have to look at this positively, she has to say yes. I don't know what I will do if she doesn't. I wish it was over already, so I can spend the rest of my time with her and not have to worry about losing her. Uh, oh! Is that her? **_

Mac turned around and saw Stella leaning against the hotel door, with a smirk on her face. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"You seem nervous, is anything wrong?" Stella asked, pulling him against her and held on to his shoulders and their eyes met. It made him even harder to focus and not look nervous when she did that. He couldn't resist her eyes as hot as fire and sometimes, cold as ice.

"No…everything's fine." Mac said, throwing on a fake smile, just for her. He couldn't stand to lie to her, but he wouldn't have to after today.

Stella seen through all of his fake smiles, those in the past and even now. A frown developed on her face, as she remembered on Friday, when Mac was so stressed out at his desk and remembered how his mood changed when she entered the room. She made him happy, but for some reason, she seemed like she couldn't please Mac or make him happy anymore. This made her worry. Was he going to end there relationship fair and square?

**Oh, what's wrong with me? I can't even make Mac happy anymore! He seemed so stressed lately…is it because of me? **

"Mac, I know you're lying. Please, tell me what's wrong." Stella pleaded, as she wished to learn what was making Mac stressed now. What it really her? Or was she paranoid again and everything was perfectly fine?

"Nothing is really wrong. I told you. I'm just nervous. I can't tell you why, it's personal." Mac said as he let go of her and leaned against the railing and looked down to the ground.

"Does it involve me in any way?" Stella asked, as she walked over next to him, then also leaned against the railing and grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Yes. It does." Mac said shyly. He smiled when she wasn't looking. He was starting to have a positive view on the day. He wasn't going to worry anymore. What ever was going to happen, he was going to take it.

"Oh, no, please don't tell me you don't love me?!" Stella cried, jumping into his arms and he held on to her, while he felt tears fall onto his shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright. I will always love you. No way, of course I love you. What would make you think that?" Mac said slowly, as he wiped her tears away.

"You have been so stressed lately and I…I thought that, you didn't love me and I was making you unhappy!" Stella exclaimed, as she held onto Mac, her personal sanctuary. The number 1 person in her life, the number 1 person in the world she could trust in her life. Her man for life.

"Oh, Stella. You are looking at this the wrong way. You make me the happiest man alive. Don't you realize that? Everything will be fine." Mac reassured her and kissed her lips delicately.

"Ok, I trust you." Stella said, as she led him into the hotel room.

-------------

Danny and Lindsay were next door and heard Mac and Stella's conversation outside.

"Oh, you are such a snoop, Linds. You know that?" Danny said, pushing her to the side, and pressed his ear against the door.

"Yeah, maybe, but I care for my friends…hey, you're doing it too. No fair!" Lindsay joked and punched his shoulder.

_Slam! _

They heard the hotel room door close.

"Ok, I think it's ok to stop listening." Lindsay said, as she sat down on the bed. Danny followed after her.

"So, do you think it will work out?" Lindsay murmured, worried about the conversation she heard.

"Yes, I know Mac well. Everything will turn out great. You watch and see. So are we ready now, because once he gives us the signal it's all uphill for now." Danny said, as he pushed he head against the back board of the bed.

"Yes, I am.", Lindsay replied, climbing onto his chest and held onto him.

"Great. Soon, our best friends will be together forever. Just like us." Danny said, smiling down at her and Lindsay smiled back in return.

Mac got out of the shower and saw Stella slipping into her red satin dress.

_**Wow, what a beautiful woman and she's going to be mine forever! Muahaha! **_

Mac slipped on his favorite green shorts and put on his New York Yankees t-shirt. Stella winked at him as she watched him get dressed. She slipped on her ruby-red heels. She walked over to him and quickly tickled his stomach for a joke. He jumped in shock. I guess he didn't like being tickled.

"Hey!" Mac exclaimed, and then tickled her stomach and she fell onto the bed laughing. He fell down aside her.

"What? I had to get you back somehow." Stella answered, as she moved her hand along his smooth face and they shared a passionate kiss.

"So, where are we going today?"

"No where special. I think we're going to eat at the hotel's restaurant with Danny and Lindsay and I don't know after that." Mac said slyly. Of course he knew what he was going to do after that.

"Oh great. That should be fun. I'm really hungry too." Stella said, while she patted her stomach.

-----

Danny and Lindsay got Lucy up from her nap and changed her diaper and slipped on a cute pink dress. Lindsay changed into a navy blue shirt and a black skirt with flats. Danny threw on a white shirt with jeans. He didn't want to look too formal. It was too early for that.

_Knock. _

"Oh, that must be them Linds. You ready?" Danny asked, looking back at his wife, as she held Lucy in arm. She nodded in agreement.

Mac and Stella were hand-in-hand when Danny and Lindsay walked out.

"Aww, aren't you guys cute?" Lindsay said, and then smirked at them. "So, who's ready to eat?"

"Me!" Stella and Mac said at the same time. They smiled at each other and followed Danny and Lindsay, with Lucy in tow, into the restaurant.


	12. Chapter 12

Good Food and Stomach Aches Don't Mix

It was about 10:45 when they walked in the restaurant; the smell of eggs and toast filled the restaurant, giving it a welcoming feel to it. They were waiting by the door as they waited to be seated. An older Jamaican waitress walked over and asked,

"Would you like to sit at a table or a booth?"

She was an older woman, probably around her early 50's or so. There were few gray strands of hair in her black hair that was up in a pony tail.

"We would like a booth, please." Danny answered, as he inhaled the strong, good-smelling aroma of coffee.

Coffee was one of the things that made him happy anytime, even though he is the happiest guy around…well, most of the time. Well, he loved coffee; let's just leave it at that. He had the girl of his dreams and now they have a baby. Life couldn't be any better than it was now.

"Right this way." the waitress said, and led them to the back of the restaurant, which was mostly used for parties and banquets but because the place was crowded, they were stuck in the back.

She placed four menus down on the table and also brought a high-chair over for Lucy.

"Thank you." Lindsay said with a warm smile and then put Lucy in the chair.

Danny and Stella sat by the window, while Mac and Lindsay were on the outside. Mac and Stella were holding hands and they kept smiling at each other. Lindsay and Danny couldn't help but smile too.

A short moment later, a younger woman came over. She had curly, strawberry blonde hair and she had a fairly tan skin tone.

"What would you guys like to drink?" the younger waitress asked courteously.

Everyone went around the table and said what they wanted.

"Coffee, please?" Stella said, her hand was still in Mac's.

"The same." Mac replied with a smile, and he glanced at his soon to be wife.

"Orange juice and apple juice for my little girl." Lindsay said; as she brought out the toy Danny got her, which was very beat up since he gave it to her.

"And coffee for me as well." Danny said. He made a few faces at Lucy and they made everyone laugh and Lucy just smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back in a sec'." the waitress said politely and quickly walked into the question.

There was an awkward silence and Stella was the first to speak. She could tell they were hiding something from her.

"I know something's up…come on! Spill it!" Stella said, and she let go over Mac's hand and folded her arms under her chest.

"Oh, honey, nothing's wrong. I told you before. We're not hiding anything." Mac said, and gave her a hug. She turned her head to the side and didn't hug Mac back.

"Sorry, I have to use the bathroom." Stella said, and she got up quickly and she barely noticed the waitress heading back with the drinks and almost knocked them over.

"I'm so sorry. I'm…sorry!" Stella screamed, tears already coming down her face. A lot of people were staring but she didn't care. She ran into the women's bathroom and locked the door. She kicked the toilet seat down and put her hands to her face and cried.

"Oh, what did I do?! Can anything go right for a change?" Mac exclaimed and shook his head.

"Mac, let me go talk to her. I think she thinks we are hiding something bad and she thinks it involves you and her.", Lindsay said, as she got out of the booth, Danny slid down near Lucy and Lindsay headed toward the bathroom.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Stella? Are you in here?" Lindsay asked soothingly.

"Go away!" Stella said loudly; it was confusing to understand because she was still crying.

Lindsay turned the handle and surprisingly, it was unlocked. I guess Stella was too upset to lock it.

"Stella? What's the matter?" Lindsay asked, as she leaned against the sink.

"Mac…he…he doesn't love me.", Stella said, only looking up briefly and put her head back down into her hands.

"What?! Are you kidding me, Stella?!" Lindsay exclaimed, causing Stella to look up. Her eyes were ready and puffy.

"No, for this whole week, it seemed like he was hiding things from me. Do you know that feels? It feels like he hates me.", Stella said, and pushed some of her curls out of her face and her crying slowed.

"Stella, I swear I'd never lie to you. He isn't hiding anything and he does love you. Trust me.", Lindsay said reassuringly, with a truthful smile. She was hiding something but it wasn't this extreme.

"You're sure? I don't want to lose him." Stella said, as she wiped all of her tears away.

"I'm sure. Now, let's get out of here." Lindsay said, as she waited for Stella. Stella sat up and nodded.

"Uh, oh. Here they come." Danny said, as he took a sip of his coffee. Mac's eyes were wide with fright. Danny slid over and Lindsay and Stella sat back down.

"Are you alright?" Mac asked quietly. He didn't want to touch her because he was afraid she may get mad again.

Stella hugged him tightly and Mac felt much better and she said,

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. She turned her head to Danny and Lindsay. "I'm sorry to all of you that I overreacted."

"It's ok." Danny said, and he nodded back at her.

Soon it was time to order food. The same young waitress came back.

"Well, I want French toast and fried potatoes. And that's all for me.", Stella said, her hand entwined with Mac's hand. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'll have eggs and bacon with fried potatoes." Mac said, and then kissed Stella on the forehead and rubbed her back.

"I'd like waffles with scrambled eggs." Danny said, and licked his lips a couple of times. He winked at Lindsay and she rolled her eyes.

"I'd like scrambled eggs, fried potatoes and French toast." Lindsay said, and handed Lucy's cup to her when she started crying.

"So, what will we do today?" Stella asked, as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Well, I think we're going to stay back today. We'll be at the pool too." Lindsay said, slowly yawned and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Yeah, Stella, we really don't need to go out. We have 3 more days left here." Mac said, and looked down at her and smiled.

"Oh, ok. I guess we can stay at the pool today as well." Stella said quickly, and then noticed the waitress walking over with the food and they started to dig in.

"Oh wow! This is good." Danny said, and savored the food slowly.

"Yeah, you're right. This is the best breakfast I've ever had." Stella said, and wiped her mouth and kept eating her food.

Lindsay was giving Lucy some of her food and it looked like she liked it.

"Oh, you like that Lucy. Don't you?"

Lucy nodded and laughed. And said,

"Ummy." And that translates to "Yummy."

"This is very good food." Mac replied and drank some of his coffee.

It was about 40 minutes later after they were done eating. They were really filled.

"Ooh, I think I ate too much." Stella said slowly, while holding her arms to her stomach.

"I'm with you, Stella." Lindsay said, and put her fork on the plate.

"Oh, you girls are babies. I'm perfectly fine." Danny said sarcastically, and smirked at Lindsay and Stella.

"Oh, shut up.", Stella said happily. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, let me pay the check and we can go." Mac said and walked up to the front counter and paid the bill.

Danny and Lindsay walked out first and headed up the steps. Stella and Mac weren't far behind. They shared a kiss on the steps. It almost turned into a make-out but Stella stopped it.

"Mac, don't get ahead of yourself." Stella said and laughed.

"I'm sorry, Stella." Mac said with a frown.

"No, it's fine. Just, I'm not really in the mood. I'm probably going to blow up from that food. I over did it that time." Stella said, and started walking up the steps again. Mac caught up to her and held her hand. She smiled wholeheartedly. They met up with Danny and Lindsay outside of the hotel room.

"Well, we are going to stay in for a bit and then go in the pool. I'll let you guys know when." Danny said cheerfully.

"Yeah, see you later." Mac said, and opened the door and Stella collapsed on the bed.

"Are you tired?" Mac asked, and Stella looked at him.

"Yeah, a little bit. I think I might take a quick nap." Stella replied and patted the bed. He sat down next to her. "Well, I think we should get into our bathing suits so we will be ready."

"Alright. I'll get changed first, I guess." Mac said and walked into the bathroom. He walked out and Stella went in with her bathing suit. Stella's bathing suit was green and it corresponded with her eyes. She walked out and Mac whistled.

"Hey!" Stella called out. "Do I look good?"

"Of course. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Mac said happily. "What about me?"

"Oh, you are sexy." Stella said with a giggle. Mac winked at her. "I love you, Mac."

"I love you, Stella." Mac said lovingly. They laid down on the bed and they fell asleep quickly in each other's arms, under the covers.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Biggest Surprise **

It didn't seem long, but Stella and Mac were peacefully sleeping in their bed. Mac was dreaming about later and how he'd propose to her and she ended up saying no. Stella had a nightmare, but she didn't scream or cry, but she was sweating and she saw that Mac was going to break up with her. They had really crappy dreams. They were very comfortable and wanted to enjoy this closeness and love when all of a sudden,

_Thwack! _

A pounding came from the door. It must've been Danny. They both woke up with their hearts beating fast. One, because, their dreams and nightmares were petrifying, chilling and startling. And two, Danny pounded on the door really loud and it didn't help the situation. Mac noticed Stella sweating and asked,

"Stell? Are you ok?" Mac said uneasily.

"I'm fine, really. It was just a bad dream, that's all. You don't look good yourself." Stella replied back.

"No, really, I'm fine Stell, don't worry about me.", Mac said lightly and then grabbed Stella's face so he could share a kiss with her.

"Guys? Are you ok in there?" Danny said loudly.

"Yeah, we're coming." Stella said, and ended up having to cut their kiss short.

They got out of the bed, put on sunscreen and walked outside and they were met by Lindsay, Danny and Lucy waiting outside.

"Were you guys busy in there?" Lindsay said joyfully.

"No, we weren't. Why does it matter?" Stella replied back, and made a fist with her hand, but she was only joking.

"It doesn't, I was just wondering." Lindsay said quietly and let Lucy walk around.

"Good, butt out. You don't need to know those types of things." Stella said impatiently. She was really angry because it was none of her business but she still loved her and she was her best friend and nothing would change that.

"I'm sorry, Stella. I won't ask again." Lindsay said sadly, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, it's ok. Don't get upset. So, who's ready to swim?" Stella said happily, as she watched Lucy running around.

"I am, are you Mac?" Danny said gladly, because Mac was spaced out and daydreaming.

"What?" Mac said confusingly. "I'm sorry."

"Are you ready?" Stella asked softly and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Yeah, of course." Mac replied quickly. He let that dream get a hold of him. He shouldn't think about it anymore but he couldn't help it. When they were walking down the steps to the pool, his mind was screaming a lot of things at him.

_**Will she say no? She can't, I love her and she loves me. Wait, does she? I don't know. Oh, please, I can't lose Stella. Please God, don't let me lose her. This better be my stupid mind overreacting and it better not be a sign that something is going to go wrong. **_

Lindsay and Danny were sitting on the steps in the shallow water section for Lucy and she was really enjoying herself. She was splashing the water and started throwing it at her parents. They laughed in response.

Stella was underwater and popped up on the deep side of the pool. She looked annoyed.

_**Oh, no. What's wrong now? I better get over there and find out. **_

Mac swam over to Stella and sit on the pavement next to her. Danny and Lindsay looked over nervously.

"Hey.", Mac said, hoping she wasn't mad at her.

"Hey.", Stella replied shyly, kicking the water with her feet.

"Is something wrong?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, I was about to ask you the same exact thing. I don't want to blow up at you but, I can't stand it anymore. I know something is going on and it's killing me. What happened a minute ago?" Stella yelled, and she surprisingly scared Mac.

"It's hard to explain and you won't understand." Mac said nervously, and moved closer to her.

"What do you mean I won't understand?" Stella said sadly. "Please, tell me you're not going to break up with me?"

"No! I'd never do that but…I just can't tell you, I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream, that's all. I know you did too." Mac said and looked into her eyes.

"It's ok. I really have to stop yelling at you. I'm sorry." Stella said as she scooted next to him and hugged him.

"It's alright. If I have you, I'll always be ok, no matter what." Mac said happily and kissed his woman on the lips.

_**Oh, I just wish this would be over already so I can spend the rest of my life with Stella. **_

Mac jumped in the water and was about to swim to Danny and Lindsay and Stella jumped in too. Stella grabbed his arm and said,

"And Mac, please promise me, you will never leave me. Do you promise?"

Mac looked into her eyes and said,

"I promise I will never leave you. I will never let go."

Stella hugged him tightly and said,

"Let's get over to Danny and Lindsay, they look afraid."

"Yeah, let's get back over there." Mac said happily, as they both made their way across the pool to Danny and Lindsay.

Danny and Lindsay were hoping Mac and Stella were fine. They felt terrible because they had to lie to her, but it was for her own good.

"Are you guys ok?" Lindsay asked calmingly, only to get splashed by Lucy.

"Yeah, we just wanted to talk about things." Stella said joyfully. Mac was behind her and she didn't notice. Mac went underwater and kept his hands above the surface and crept toward Stella.

Lindsay's eyes grew wide, Danny closed his eyes and Lucy just giggled.

"What are you guys staring…" Stella said suspiciously, and was only interrupted by hands on her hips and she was being pulled back. Mac pulled Stella underwater. Stella opened her eyes in the water and saw Mac smiling at him. She tried to punch him underwater but he came up to the surface.

Stella coughed a few times and then said,

"Mac, why do you always have to do that?"

"What, I can't have a little fun?" Mac said happily with a wide smile, and got out of the water and sat on a lounge chair.

"Yeah, you can, but just make sure you don't give me a heart attack next time." Stella said sarcastically and took a seat on the chair next to him. She addressed her finger toward Danny and Lindsay who were still chuckling over the incident. "And you guys just sat there and let it happen."

"Sorry.", Danny managed to say, trying to sound serious but failed and it came out in a squeaky voice.

"Yeah, we really are Stella, but we couldn't resist." Lindsay said sarcastically.

"Oh, it's ok now. Mac, I'm coming over there." Stella said quickly and sat next to him on the chair and cuddled next to him. Mac smiled and kissed her on lips.

"So, Mac, this is all we are doing today?" Stella asked with a smirk. She knew already what he would say but she wanted to keep bugging him.

"Oh Stell, you never cease to surprise me. I'm not going to tell you." Mac said happily and pulled her closer.

"Oh, I know Mac. I just want to tease you. I love it when you try to hide things from me.", Stella said cheerfully and laid her head on his chest.

Stella didn't really care if Mac was hiding things from her anymore. Yeah, she would like to know about it, of course, but some things she really doesn't need to know. If they were that important, he would tell her, she knows that now.

Stella listened to Mac's heart beat; it was the most beautiful rhythm she has ever heard. Mac rubbed Stella's back and it relaxed her. She was starting to fall asleep but was interrupted by a cry from Lucy.

"Oh, Stella, Mac, I think we have to go early. Lucy's getting cranky. We're so sorry." Lindsay said miserably, and picked up Lucy and dried her off while she still continued to cry. Danny nodded in agreement.

"Oh, it's alright. Maybe we can do something later. It's fine." Mac said sadly, and winked at them. Lindsay and Danny gave him a half smile.

"Well, we'll be in our room if you need us. We'll see you later." Danny said softly and wiped a tear away from Lucy's face and she smiled a little but started to fall asleep on Lindsay's shoulder.

"Bye.", Stella and Mac said softly; just to make sure they didn't wake Lucy.

When Lindsay and Danny started walking away, Mac tried to get up, but Stella pushed him back down on the lounge chair.

"Mac, we don't need to go now. I like this a lot. We never really had a lot of alone time." Stella said happily and laid back down next to him. Stella couldn't stop smiling at her man.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Mac asked, and then looked down at his watch; it was 2:30 already. It was almost time.

"You are just the most perfect person I have met and you're so beautiful." Stella said blissfully, and blushed.

"Well, Stella, I could say the same about you. You are gorgeous, beautiful, attractive, and adorable." Mac said joyfully and played with her curls.

"Aww, Mac. I agree with you and I could say a lot more to describe you; those words are included too." Stella said with a grin and added, "I think we better head in. I'm going to burn up like a fish out of water."

"Sure, whatever you want, Stella." Mac said and let her get up first. He stood up and grabbed her hand and they walked up the steps in harmony.

Mac and Stella got into the hotel room and sighed in relief. Their room has air-conditioning and it felt really good, even though they just got out of the pool.

Mac sat down on the bed and Stella sat on the chair.

Mac flipped through the channels on the TV, looking for something that interested him. He put on _**Bridget's Sexiest Beaches. **_He watched it before and he thought it was a great show and he thought he could someday go to those beaches with Stella. He's already had a blast and he would love to come here again.

Stella looked up and went and sat by him, pointed to the TV set and said,

"This is Bridget's Sexiest Beaches, I love this show. This is where I got the idea to go to Jamaica! And this is the episode too."

"Oh really, that's great. You have great taste, Stella. I've had the greatest time here with you." Mac said lovingly and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Me too. You know…I really think I should call Flack and everybody back at the lab. I really miss them and I haven't called them in a while." Stella said happily and flipped open her cell phone and called Flack's number.

The phone ringed a few times and picked up.

"Hey, Stella!" Flack said excitingly and ran over to Sid, Hawkes and Adam, and they were on their lunch break. "It's Stella."

"Hi, Don. You're on speaker." Stella said with a smile. She always saw Flack as a brother and loved him very much.

"Cool, so are you. And Hawkes, Adam, and Sid are here too." Flack replied, and took a seat next to Adam.

Stella didn't really have a chance to ask anything before someone jumped in.

"Hey, it's Adam. How have you guys been? How's Jamaica?", Adam asked anxiously, and had his face really close to the cell phone to hear Stella's response first and Hawkes pushed him out of the way and smiled.

"Oh, hi Adam. It's been really fantastic, except for that near death experience. Other than that, it's been really great." Stella said tiredly, and fell back on her side and looked at Mac and his eyes were shut.

"That's really great. We're happy to hear that you guys are having a fun time. It's been so lonely here." Sid said and jumped into the conversation.

"Well, I'm sure you guys managed." Stella replied, and noticed Mac was falling asleep. He jumped and added,

"Hey guys, so, is it still really busy down there? I know we picked the most wrong time to pick a vacation." and smiled at her.

"Oh, it's okay. You guys deserved a vacation; everyone agreed you did. It's been a normal day for once and we solved a couple cases and it's been really fantastic." Hawkes answered and took a bite from his sandwich.

"Thanks, you guys should get one soon." Stella said politely and Stella looked at the sky out the window and said, "Wow, you guys should see this beautiful sunset."

At the word 'sunset', Mac's eyes were about to bulge out of his head. He let time slip away and his plan could be ruined now.

"I'm sorry guys, but I think we should get going. Bye." Mac said rudely, and closed the cell phone. And Stella looked at him with shock.

"Mac…why did you do that? That was rude!" Stella screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for that surprise." Mac said cautiously, and grabbed her face and kissed her. Stella smiled and said,

"Well you have to apologize later. So, where are we going?" Stella asked thoughtfully, and picked out a dress and slipped it on. It was a sky blue dress and with white heels.

"It's a surprise. Now, I'm going to cover your eyes when we get in the car, ok?" Mac said happily and they made their way out of the room. Mac knocked on the door and like if he already knew and we all knew he did, Danny handed the keys to their car to him and he said,

"You guys have a great time."

"Thanks, Danny. We will." Mac said joyfully, and they started walking down the stairs.

Stella sat in the passenger seat and Mac sat in the driver's seat. They buckled their seat belts and

"Now, close your eyes." Mac said nervously and watched Stella cover her eyes. "Good, now, keep them there."

Mac was driving down the road and kept peered his eyes toward Stella to make sure she kept her eyes shut. They made it to their destination and Mac said,

"Now, wait there so I can get you out the car." And Stella nodded in response.

He carried her onto the beach toward the table set up. He had the 2 Jamaican men that he met the first day they were here, help him set this up. He couldn't thank them enough. They even made a private spot for them. Mac's mind was going wild again.

_**Alright, this is what we've been planning for days. Just stay calm. If she says yes, be happy. If she doesn't…I don't know…I'm not even going to think about that. **_

And Stella was thinking about things too.

**Wow, I wonder what Mac has planned for me. I'm really excited. He made this a big deal and everything so it must be really fun. **

Mac set Stella down in the chair and he took a seat on the other side of the table. And he said,

"Open your eyes."

Stella opened her breath-taking eyes and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my, Mac…how…did you do this?" Stella said, her mouth still dropped and she took a look at the table. It was set with a candle, and there was a bottle of red wine, a plate of spaghetti and garlic bread and Jamaica's most famous food, jerk chicken.

"Well, you know those men that we met the first day here, right?" Mac asked and Stella nodded. "Well, they wanted to help me out."

"This is really sweet, Mac. I can't believe you would do this for me.", Stella said happily, and came over and kissed him. They kissed romantically for a minute or two and Mac said,

"I think we should eat our food now."

Stella went and sat down and tried the food,

"Wow, this is really tasty. And the jerk chicken is great too."

"Those guys are great cooks. Did I ever mention that you look amazingly beautiful tonight?" Mac said happily and smiled at her. She smiled back and said,

"Aww, thank you Mac. You are beautiful too." She looked into his eyes for a minute and kept eating the food.

Now, this was the moment Mac had been waiting for. This was the moment that had been ruined in his dream. He was going to propose to Stella.

"You know the first time I saw you, my heart jumped 3 beats?" Mac said thoughtfully, and it was true.

"Really? I felt the same way." Stella said with a smile. "You were the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

"Well, I've known you for about 10 years now…we've been going out for about 2 months but I really have to ask you this before something ever happened.", Mac said and stood up and walked over to Stella and kneeled down with the box with the ring on it.

"Oh my god, Mac…" was all Stella could say.

"Stella Bonasera, will you marry me?" Mac said and looked into her eyes, that were now filling up with tears and she let them fall.

"Yes, Mac Taylor, I will marry you." Stella said with a smile, and she was still crying. He slipped the ring on her finger. She jumped up and hugged him. And they kissed forever. Now, they were finally together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Walking On the Beach **

The Sun reflected off of the white water and made the moment even sweeter for Mac and Stella. It seemed like they were kissing for a lifetime now and nothing was going to get in between them. Stella took a breath and said,

"Well, let's have a toast."

She picked up the wine bottle and poured some wine into her cup and then some into Mac's cup. Mac sat down across from her and lifted his glass and so did Stella. She smiled and said,

"Here's to the rest of our lives together."

Mac nodded and repeated,

"Here's to the rest of our lives together."

They reached over and tapped their glasses and drank the wine.

Stella was busy looking at the ring that sat pleasantly on her finger when Mac asked,

"Stella, would you like to take a walk with me?"

She stood up and walked over to him and answered,

"Of course I will."

She grabbed his left hand and they walked passionately down toward the water and they swung their arms back in forth and never let go of each other; their hands still intertwined together.

Mac broke the silence and said,

"Stell, what were you dreaming about before that made you cry and sweat earlier?"

Stella's eyes looked up at him in shock and she looked back down at the sand that felt very soothing in between her toes. Stella said with a smile; a fake smile and Mac noticed it.

"Oh, Mac, it doesn't matter now…everything is great now."

Mac squeezed her hand tighter and asked,

"Oh, Stella, please tell me. We can't keep anything from each other, remember?"

Stella sighed and said,

"Well, you were in my dream…"

Stella managed to say, but that wasn't the painful part.

Mac looked at her face, and her nervous gaze that was focused ahead of her and he said,

"And…"

Stella looked at him quickly and said,

"Well, it's hard to dream this but you…broke…up with me."

Mac looked at her with wide eyes, surprised at what he had heard and said,

"Why would I break up with you, Stella? That's what I want to know."

It looked like Stella was starting to feel better, but Mac wasn't sure yet.

"Well, it seemed like you were hiding things from me. It's like you were trying to make this vacation so nice and then disappoint me in the end."

Mac shook his head and explained,

"Stell, I was hiding the proposal from you. I would never break up with you, never. If I did, I would lose my mind."

Stella smiled at him and said,

"Wow, I really worry too much."

Mac pulled her to his side and held her at her waist and continued to walk, Stella leaned against him and pulled him close and grabbed his waist as well and he said,

"Oh, Stell, I wouldn't blame you, but everything's fine now."

Stella couldn't help but smile, but she still had something on her mind.

"Mac, what were you dreaming about? It couldn't be worse than mine…could it?"

Mac was worried, but I guess who knew Stella wouldn't have forgotten about that.

"Well, I proposed to you…and you said…no."

Stella looked at him; shock spread across her face and said,

"Mac, I would never say no. Lindsay and I were talking about it anyway."

Mac looked at his wife and smiled,

"You did? Well, I'm really happy that you are mine forever."

At that moment, they stopped walking and they smiled and gazed romantically into each other's eyes. Stella pulled him close to her and said,

"I love you, Mac."

Mac looked at her blissfully and responded,

"I love you too, Stella."

They shared a kiss on the beach, while the sun set in front of them. Nothing could get between them now. A buzz from Mac's pocket interrupted their kiss and they both groaned when they had to stop kissing. He took out the phone and Danny was calling. And Mac forgot it was on speaker phone too.

"Hey, Danny."

Danny was standing on the balcony with Lindsay; her arms tightly wrapped around him and listened intently. And said,

"Hey, I hope I'm not calling at the wrong time."

Mac wrapped his free arm around Stella and they started walking back to the table. And replied,

"Of course not, but you are on speaker though."

Danny smiled and kissed Lindsay and said,

"Well, I guess you are a married man now."

Mac smiled and Stella was confused. Mac looked at her and said,

"Well, not quite, but I am engaged."

Danny and Lindsay jumped up and down and cheered quietly, so they didn't wake up Lucy; who was passed out in her play pen after watching an hour of Sesame Street.

Stella grabbed Mac's arm and tugged on him, while Danny and Lindsay cheered and asked,

"Mac, how did they know you and I were married? Are there hidden cameras or something?"

Stella said in shock and looked around quickly. Something was up this whole time and she knew it.

"No, you might get mad…but I did this just to make myself feel better and make sure I wouldn't screw up," Mac said slowly and paused; Stella's eyes wide with caution, "Danny and Lindsay knew about it this whole time, Danny was first to know. And…everyone at the lab knows as well."

Stella had a small smile on her face but she was a tiny bit upset.

"Mac, I know you meant well, but we should've told them all at the same time."

Mac shook his head and said,

"Look, if it wasn't for them, we may not be engaged now."

Stella smiled and hugged him and said,

"Thank you, you guys were a big help to us. Especially Lindsay, the one who saved our butts."

Lindsay smiled with a huge grin and said,

"You're welcome. I can't let my friends die…no way!"

Mac looked at the sky; now darkening and the sun was barely noticeable and said,

"Well, we are coming back, so you can let everyone know at the lab that Stella and I are engaged."

Danny and Lindsay nodded to each other,

"Of course, have a great night. We'll see you tomorrow for your wedding."

Lindsay knew she said too much but she couldn't help it.

Stella's eyes perked up at the word 'wedding'.

Stella thought;

**There's no way the wedding's tomorrow. What are they thinking? **

"Wait, the wedding's tomorrow?"

Mac reassured her and answered her; her mouth open wide.

"Well, I thought it would have been great to get married here. It will be fine."

Stella couldn't speak, she was too shocked.

"Um, maybe I said too much."

Lindsay spoke into the phone and backed away.

Danny quickly said,

"Well, bye."

Mac was afraid about what Stella would say. He wanted it to be a surprise, but was that a kind of thing to keep secret.

"Stella, are you mad at me?"

Stella looked up at while she was getting up from the chair, after taking all of those words in and said,

"Of course not, you should have told me but it doesn't matter. Tomorrow it is then."

Mac was relieved to hear Stella so calm. That made him really happy.

"Ok, then, let's head back."

Mac said and scooped Stella into his arms, walked over to the car and they drove back to the hotel.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that read this story. I really appreciate it and I really enjoyed writing it and I also enjoyed reading your reviews. I may have a couple more chapters for this story and that's it. This story was at first, kind of a sequel to Hidden Away and there will be a third story that takes place after this, but I have no idea when that will be posted. So, please, keep reading. J And I want to say thanks to the website .com for the wedding vows because I didn't know any.

I'll Be Fine…I Hope

**When Mac parked in his spot, he looked over to his side to see Stella, in a deep sleep. The walk must have done a number on her. He closed the door softly and went over to her side. **

**He whispered, **

"**Stella…we're back."**

**But there was no answer so he picked her up and carried her back to the hotel room. When he made it on their floor, Danny and Lindsay were waiting outside for them, smiling the widest they could. **

"**Congratulations, Mac."**

**Danny whispered and Lindsay nodded while holding on to Danny's arm. **

**Mac looked down at Stella, smiled and replied,**

"**I can't thank you guys enough. Thank you so much."**

**Lindsay smiled and said, **

"**You're welcome. We're your friends and we'll always be here for you."**

**Mac nodded and said, **

"**Goodnight. See you guys in the morning."**

**Danny and Lindsay nodded and walked in their room. Mac walked into their room and pulled out the covers. He gently placed Stella on the bed and pulled the covers over her. **

**Mac kissed her on the forehead and said,**

"**I love you, Stella." **

**Mac collapsed slowly next to Stella and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. **

_**Well, it looks like you did it. Stella is going to be your wife soon. It's so hard to believe that she is finally my girl now and I can be with her forever and ever. **_

_**--------**_

Stella was now in a light sleep and was half way hanging off the bed. She looked at the clock and it was almost noon, 11:49 in the morning. She threw her right arm over to her side to see if Mac was there…he wasn't. At that moment, Stella slipped off the bed and fell onto her back. Stella grabbed her side and screamed,

"Damn it!"

All while this was happening, Lindsay was sitting in the corner of the room, on a chair with Lucy on her lap. Lindsay chuckled lightly, not enough that Stella would hear it. Stella pushed off the floor and stood up and almost passed out when Lindsay was in her room.

"Lindsay? What are you doing in here? You almost made me faint."

Lindsay smiled and laughed and let Lucy watch some TV on the bed and answered,

"You know that the groom can never see the bride until the wedding. And I'm sorry; I didn't want to scare you."

Stella walked over to her and gave her a hug. Lindsay smiled and saw Stella's nervous and anxious eyes.

"Oh, that's right. I think I fell asleep on the way home."

Lindsay sat down on the bed and patted the bed and Stella sat down next to her.

"You look nervous. It will be fine, Stella."

Stella looked up at her and asked,

"You really think so?"

Lindsay smiled and said,

"I know so. Look at you girl, you're a mess. You have a wedding today. You need to look your best."

Stella looked at herself in the mirror; her curls were tangled and were messed up and said,

"Yes, you're right, Linds. I guess you'll help me right. That's what a maid of honor does…I'm sure of it."

Lindsay's eyes perked up and the biggest smile Stella ever had seen before, popped onto her face.

"Really? I can be your maid of honor?"

Stella nodded and smiled and answered,

"Of course you can."

At that moment, Lindsay gave Stella a big bear hug. Stella was so happy.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Stella!"

"You're welcome. Now, I think we have to get ready for a wedding, don't we?"

Lindsay got up and went through her bag and replied,

"I have more makeup and other stuff if you need it. I have my dress next door. I guess I should get it."

Stella turned around before heading into the bathroom and asked,

"I guess Mac's over there with Danny, right?"

Lindsay nodded while getting out a bottle for Lucy and answered,

"Yeah, and there are even more people over there now."

Lindsay winked at Stella and she had a suspicious and surprised look on her face.

"Who's over there? Tell me, please?"

Lindsay smiled and said,

"Alright, well, 3 certain people are over there; 3 people that talked to you yesterday."

Stella frowned and said,

"Please? I don't want to have to guess."

Even though Stella had a guess of who it might be sitting in the room next door, she wanted Lindsay to tell her.

"It's Don, Adam, and Sheldon."

Stella leaned against the wall and a tear went down her face. Lindsay ran over and asked,

"What's wrong, Stella?"

Stella shook her head and wiped the tear away and said,

"Nothing is wrong. It's just…all of my family is here. I'm so happy."

Stella grew great bonds with her team. They were always there for her and they had each other's backs. She couldn't love them enough.

"Good. Well, I have to get my dress. Do you think you can watch Lucy for a minute?"

Stella walked over to the bed again and sat down.

"Of course I will."

"Thanks."

Lindsay said and quickly ran out of the door. And Stella looked at Lucy; Lucy was staring at Stella and smiled at her and said,

"So, Lucy, today's the big day huh?"

Stella couldn't know for sure if Lucy understood but she told her anyway. Lucy looked up at her and smiled again.

**I guess that's a yes. And why am I talking to a baby? She probably doesn't even understand me.**

"And, I'm marrying the man of my dreams. He's your godfather. You really don't know much about him, but he is a really sweet man and I love him, more than I have ever loved any man."

Lucy looked up and touched her cheek.

**I really think she understands. It's crazy, but I think she does. **

"You'll understand someday, Lucy. Just you wait…and I'm really happy I got to talk to you."

**I think I'm insane…am I? **

Lucy winked at her and smiled and showed some of her developing teeth.

Stella looked at her happily and said,

"Did you just wink at me? Did you?"

Stella started to tickle Lucy and she laughed and rolled around trying to get out of the torture.

One thing Stella wanted was a baby. She always wanted children and Lucy just made the want more desirable, but she really didn't discuss kids with Mac yet, but she really hoped that he wants a child also.

------

Meanwhile, Lindsay was next door, getting her dress. She tried to navigate around everyone. Hawkes was leaning against the wall, talking with Danny. Flack was talking to Adam by the table and Mac was outside on the porch, away from all the chatter and no one seemed to notice, no one except for Lindsay. She threw her dress on the bed and walked outside and leaned on railing next to him. It seemed like he didn't even notice her standing there so she touched his hand and said,

"Hey, Mac."

He shook his head and looked at her and responded,

"Hey, Lindsay. What's going on?"

Lindsay smiled at him and said,

"Oh. There's nothing wrong. I couldn't help but notice you standing here by yourself and not chatting with everyone. Is there something wrong?"

He straightened his posture and he answered,

"I'm nervous. I haven't been this nervous in ages. I remember I was really nervous when I joined the force, and that doesn't even compare to this."

Lindsay smiled and patted his shoulder and said,

"You'll be fine, Mac. Stella was nervous when I talked to her before. It will be fine and I promise it will. You have to get ready, Mac. Everyone else is"

Lindsay said and turned her head toward everyone in the room. They were all dressed up in tuxes and were fixing their ties and such. It wasn't bad that they were sitting in them because there was air-conditioning in there.

"Alright, Lindsay. If you say so, I'll get ready now."

Mac said happily and walked into the room and into the bathroom with his tux. Lindsay was making her way out of the room with her dress when Danny grabbed her arm. She twirled around and he planted a big, wet kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?"

Lindsay asked and looked into his piercing baby blue eyes. She had to admit that his eyes were one of the many favorite things about Danny when she first came to New York and also his sense of humor.

"I love you and I'm gonna miss you."

Lindsay winked at him and said,

"It's not going to be that long until we see each other again. And this is how you kiss."

She grabbed his face and kissed him softly and made the boys smile.

"Oh, that was good. Can I have some more kisses later?"

Danny called out when she was halfway out the door and she answered back,

"Maybe."

Then, Lindsay walked back into the room and saw Stella tickling Lucy.

"It looks like you guys had some bonding time."

Lindsay said happily and placed her light-blue dress on the chair. She was the only girl in the wedding, the maid of honor so it didn't really matter what she wore.

Stella laughed and said,

"I guess I did. I was talking to her. I'm not sure if she understood but I don't care."

Lindsay turned around and said,

"You really do want a baby, don't you?"

Stella pouted and said,

"I really do. That's the other thing missing from my life and seeing Lucy just makes my dream even easier to grasp."

Lindsay looked through the mini-fridge in the corner and found a bottle of water and asked,

"May I?"

Stella nodded and Lindsay continued to talk.

"Did you ever talk to Mac about it?"

Stella shook her head and replied to Lindsay,

"No. I think I should though, maybe after the wedding. We didn't even do it yet."

Lindsay was drinking water when Stella said this, and water almost came out but she held it in. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped and she said,

"Really? Well, I'm sure it will work out fine."

Stella nodded and said,

"I think I better get in the shower now. I'll be out in a few."

"Ok, then I'll help you with your dress."

Lindsay said as Stella walked into the bathroom.

---------

_3 Hours Later _

It was 3:00 PM and it was almost time to go to the wedding. Lindsay was getting Lucy into her white dress with pink flowers. Stella was in the bathroom making sure everything was alright and she shut the door. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled and said to herself,

"This is it. You're going to be fine."

She put her hand to her heart and it was beating very fast. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm going to do fine. I'm going to do fine…I hope."

She muttered to herself again and again and Lindsay knocked on the door.

"Stella, it's about time."

Stella walked out and saw Lindsay and Lucy dressed up and that made her smile.

"I don't think I can do it."

Stella said softly and walked over and sat on the bed and looked down at her feet.

Lindsay ran over to her side and said,

"Don't say that Stella. You can do this. You are just nervous, that's all. You know you want to marry Mac. Don't talk like that."

Stella looked up and said,

"I know. I just want it to be over. This feeling kills me."

Lindsay rubbed her shoulder and said,

"I know the feeling."

Lindsay reminisced about her wedding to Danny about a year ago. It wasn't big or lavish with many people; it was just her and Danny. Stella and Mac witnessed the ceremony. It was as sweet as it could have gotten. Stella smiled and covered her mouth.

"Stella, what's wrong?"

Lindsay asked frightfully.

"I forgot those 4 things you need when you get married. I guess my ring from Greece can be old."

Stella said dumbfounded and slapped herself.

"Here, this is something new. I got it at the shop the other day."

Lindsay said joyfully and handed the white-beaded bracelet to her.

"Thanks."

Stella said thankfully and attached it on her wrist.

"Oh. I have some ideas. I know Don and Adam have some stuff."

Lindsay said happily and Stella looked at her blankly.

**I can't wear guys stuff. **

Lindsay quickly ran next door and pulled Adam and Don out and brought them in the room.

Stella smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey, Stella."

Adam said nervously and handed a necklace to her.

"Well, Kendall knew she couldn't make it so this is something borrowed. And she wants it back."

"Thanks Adam. I'll be sure to give it back to her."

Stella said with a smile and gave him a hug.

Don stepped up and smiled. This was hard for him to do but he held out a blue hair clip.

"This was Jessica's. I kept it in memory of her. She would've liked you to wear it."

"Oh, thank you, Don."

Stella said happily, as she thought about Jess and what she must be thinking now, and gave Flack a hug. Adam and Flack nodded and they walked out of the room.

Lindsay helped put the clip into her hair and said,

"You do look great. It's almost time. We're going to leave in my car and the guys are already on their way, that's what Danny told me."

Lindsay said, and looked down at her cell phone.

"I guess this is it, isn't it?"

Stella said nervously and slumped against the wall.

Lindsay walked over and answered,

"Yes. And you're going to do fine."

When Lindsay seen everyone pull away, she and Stella walked out of the room and drove off to the ceremony.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews, I appreciate it. Now, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. Sorry I didn't put it in the last chapter, because I thought it was too long already. So, please, keep giving me great reviews and I'll give you a great fic in return. Love you guys! And my good friend Vicky gave me some ideas for this as well, although I wrote most of it. And I want to say thanks to ****.com**** if you guys didn't see it, because I didn't write them. **

**I Do**

It was about 3:20 when the guys were stepping out of the car. The sun was shining brightly and it was real hot out. The wedding was going to be held on the beach, the same beach that Mac proposed to Stella on. All the guys were bare-footed and they would soon take their seats but for now they sat in the shade of a roof nearby.

Mac paced back and forth and thought about the event in what may be in a couple of minutes. He wasn't really even nervous anymore. Mac was more than thrilled; he was psyched. He could laugh at himself for days because of how nervous he was in the past few hours. Mac knew he wasn't nervous all along; he was eager, ready, and excited to marry Stella and the anxiousness covered all of that up. While all of this was rolling through his head, he saw Danny heading toward him. He turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Danny asked in a casual way. He still thought that he was nervous and just wanted to know.

"I'm doing great, Danny. I couldn't be any better. I can't wait to marry the girl of my dreams."

Mac said in an excited tone and ran his hand over his tux.

"Well, Linds texted me and said that they are here already; in the building over there and she's gonna walk down from there."

Danny said and pointed toward the building and smiled.

Mac nodded and said,

"Okay. I'll be ready. I can't wait."

Soon, Danny started to turn and walk toward Don, Adam and Sheldon. Mac decided to go join them.

-----

Stella and Lindsay were standing up in the building; waiting for their cue to start walking down. Lindsay suddenly made a squeaky gasp and Stella turned around.

"I think you forgot something…important."

Lindsay said shockingly, and her brown eyes looked out the window toward the ceremony.

"What Lindsay? Tell me, please?"

Stella asked in a worried tone and grabbed her friend's arm and shook her.

"Someone needs to walk you down the aisle."

Lindsay said in a now calm voice.

Stella grew an instant frown and she sat down on a chair. Her father is supposed to walk her down the aisle. Stella has no clue if she has a father or not. She learned about her mother when she was in Greece. Her mother was gone and she would never meet her. Stella wished that she could have an ounce of family by her side, her real family. Now, all she knows is that there _may _be a father out there. Her mentor, Professor P., the man she looked up to and relied on, backstabbed her and lied to her. I guess she could forgive him for protecting her all these years.

But who could replace her father; the one who should stand beside her and hold on to her before letting go? No one can replace a father, but Stella barely had any family in her life except her foster sister and parents. And she'd never have a mother either. Her mother could help her half empty heart but it wouldn't matter anyway. Professor P. told her she was dead, did he lie? Was her mom alive; looking and searching for her daughter? Stella wouldn't know the answer.

Maybe one of her friends can walk her down to her soon to be husband? But which friend? Don, Adam, or Sheldon? She suddenly knew the answer, even though it didn't seem right for a friend to be beside her even though they all seemed like family to her. They were the only family she had left. That's why she worried about Mac breaking up with her, which wasn't going to happen. She knew if she lost Mac, nothing about her would be the same. She would lose all feeling and hope. Soon, Stella spoke after a minute in silence as Lindsay looked on.

"Can you ask Don if he wants to walk me down the aisle? Call him or something."

Stella said with a smile. Would Don be up for it?

"Sure, Stella."

Lindsay said as she flipped out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, Don. Stella was just wondering if you can walk her down. Could you?"

Lindsay said in an excited tone.

_Of course, I'd do anything for Stella. And we're about ready now. Everyone is in their seats. Kendall and Sam surprised us and came. So, it's about time you should start heading down. I'm on way now. _

Flack said happily and headed up in the sand toward the building and slipped his phone in his pocket.

"Okay, Stella. He's coming. Now, Adam is going to text you when it's time to come down ok?"

Lindsay said quickly and got ready to go down.

"Yes. Okay."

Stella said happily and watched her friend head down the path outlined with stones.

Stella knew this was a much fancier hotel. She saw the brilliantly painted ceilings; the crystal white windows; the Sun shined down on her and her jewelry glistened. She soon heard footsteps behind her; no way was it Flack. She turned and saw a nightmare in front of her eyes. It was the man that was stalking her. He had a mask over his face but she remembered his smile like it was that day on the beach. The speedo man was indeed stalking her.

"What do you want from me?"

Stella screamed at him; and braced herself in case he might attack her and she could win this fight.

"I don't want anything. I just wanted you to know that you are going to get what's coming to you. That's all that I want. I guess you can tell your husband, Mac that. He'd love to chase after me because you're not capable of any hard work. Yeah, that's right. Like in Greece, he had to follow you, right? Wherever you go, he goes?"

The man stood in front of her and hand his hands placed on his hips. He stood to about 6 feet in height and he had a skinny figure but had fairly big muscles. Stella knew that he could take her out in one punch, but she had a feeling he didn't want to hurt her. He was hiding something from her. He was really frightening her. She hasn't felt this bad since Frankie and that was years ago.

"Please, I don't know what you're talking about. Please, leave me alone. Wait, how did you know about Greece? Who are you? What's your name?"

Stella said in a frightened tone and dropped to her knees and started crying.

"Oh, please stop crying! I heard it from a friend. And my name is Johnny. That's all you have to know."

Johnny said with a smirk and looked down at Stella's body. He smiled and ran away.

Stella looked up and saw him gone. She wiped her tears away and heard more footsteps; they were behind her again. It was Flack. She tried to act like she wasn't scared but she had to make something up.

"Stella, what's wrong?"

Flack asked cautiously and helped her get up.

"Nothing is wrong. I was looking at my reflection and I tripped."

Stella's lie probably wasn't believable to Flack. One thing Stella has learned is that you can never lie to Don without him noticing it. He is one of the best detectives and interrogators out there.

"Why were you crying though?"

Flack asked suspiciously and looked at her face. He loved Stella very much. He would've seen a relationship with her if Jess wasn't around, but he truly loved Jess, more than he could have imagined. Now, he can't see himself with any other woman except Jess but she's gone.

"My fall really hurt."

Stella said and chuckled a bit and smiled at him. He wasn't buying it.

"Please, tell me about it later. Do you promise?"

Flack asked lovingly and grabbed her left arm.

Stella didn't like to lie to anyone, especially her friends. She knew she couldn't lie to Flack, after all he done to help her when she was in need. He sat at her side after Frankie attacked her; she loved him for that. She would have to tell everyone eventually.

"Sure, of course and I want to say thanks…for everything that you've done for me over the years. I appreciated it all. You're like a big brother to me. I love you so much."

Stella said thankfully, and held out her arms. She was happy but she was still frightened about Johnny, but she wasn't going to let it get to her. Stella and Flack hugged for a minute and they smiled at each other. Stella had to admit that Flack was handsome and charming but Mac was her man and she couldn't lie. She loved Mac more than Flack; nothing would change that. Flack looked down at her and grabbed her left hand and said;

"Well, I think it's time for you to walk down the aisle."

He said while gazing at Stella's phone and a text from Adam. Stella smiled and said,

"Okay, let's go."

They made their way out of the building and they started walking down the path. In Stella's other hand she held a bouquet. She closed her eyes and remembered her dreams from when she was a little girl when she was in her foster home with the girl that was like a real sister to her but ended up being a criminal. She had to arrest her. It hurt, but she had too.

"_I want a fairy tale wedding!" _

_A younger Stella screamed happily to her foster mother and she smiled at her and said,_

"_You can have anything you want, Stella." _

"_Maybe on a beach or in a castle!" _

_Stella exclaimed while playing with her ponies._

_Her mom smiled at her and said, _

"_You never know, Stella, maybe when you meet that man of your dreams, you can have a big, fairytale wedding." _

_Stella just smiled and kept playing with her ponies. _

That memory felt like it was yesterday for her. It was one of her happy memories with her foster family. She actually felt like she belonged there and for the rest of her life, she felt like she was alone and helpless.

The sand squeezed in between Stella and Flack's toes while the Sun made them hotter. Soon, everyone was coming into view. She could see Adam and Kendall. She saw that Hawkes was standing by Danny and Danny was standing by Mac. And Lindsay was all by herself on the other side but she was still smiling. Flack's sister Sam was there too. She was one of the first to notice Stella and Flack coming. They all saw them coming and turned around. Stella couldn't help but have a big smile now and she looked up at Flack and he nodded at her. Now, Mac was 4 feet away from her. Soon, she would be finally married, to the guy of her dreams.

Mac couldn't stop staring at the building ever since Danny had told him about it. All he wanted was Stella in his arms; forever.

Mac was standing by the priest and he smiled when he saw Stella getting closer. 4 feet felt like it was 12 feet or even more than that to Mac. The light breeze whipped blew over his face and tickled him. Now, was the time they were both waiting for. Stella and Flack were in front of the priest and Mac was right next to them now.

Stella kissed Flack on the cheek and so did he. He smiled and sat down next to Sam.

Mac grabbed Stella's hand and they walked up in front of the priest. Soon, he spoke and said,

"Do you have your own vows?"

Stella and Mac nodded and smiled at each other.

The priest smiled and said,

"Whenever you guys are ready. You can start."

"I'll go, first."

Hawkes walked over with their rings. They grabbed them both and smiled. Stella grasped Mac's hand tightly and held the ring with her index finger and her thumb and spoke her vows to Mac.

"I, Stella Bonasera, take you, Mac Taylor, to be my husband and I promise before God and these witnesses to be your loving and faithful husband; in plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live."

Then she slipped his ring on his finger and she smiled at him.

The crowd was in tears already, mostly Lindsay though, and she smiled and wiped her tear away. Danny smiled at her. He had to admit that Lindsay was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He was so glad to be with her; forever. Then he gazed at Sam, who was holding Lucy. Lucy smiled up at him and winked at him.

Stella already had tears streaming down her face from saying her own vows and Mac was about to cry as well but it's not really manly to cry in public. Soon, Mac spoke his vows to Stella.

"Before God and these witnesses, I, Mac Taylor, take you, Stella Bonasera, to be my wife, and I promise to love you and to be faithful to you as long as we both shall live."

He slowly slipped on the ring onto her finger and she smiled at that moment. It was really happening; her fairy tale wedding.

The words were simple and sweet and they meant the world to Stella. A new round of tears came out of her eyes and a few tears came out of Mac's beautiful eyes.

The priest smiled and said,

"Do you, Stella Bonasera, take this man, Mac Taylor, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

Stella smiled and said with tears,

"I do."

The priest repeated the same and said,

"And, Do you, Mac Taylor, take this woman, Stella Bonasera, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

Mac smiled and said,

"I do."

Stella smiled at his words and everyone was now crying around them.

The priest spoke at that moment,

"You are now husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride."

Mac pulled Stella close and kissed her romantically. Now, they could look forward to everything together. Nothing or no one was going to get in between them. Stella and Mac smiled at everyone. They were in tears and clapping for them. Soon, they started down the path and went under a tent and soon the party was about to start.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Yay! Mac and Stella are married now. Now, as you can tell, Stella got a threat in the last chapter. I wanted to wait until the next story though but I couldn't anymore. Stella will have to tell everyone in this chapter or at least try. And the first dance! Aww! **

**A Dance of a Lifetime **

Mac and Stella walked hand in hand to the tent while their friends followed. There was even a band. Well, the 2 Jamaican men they met here when they came were playing for them. It was a really sweet gesture. While everyone else sat down, Mac and Stella walked over to them.

"I really want to say thanks for everything that you've done for us since we've been here, I really appreciate it all." Mac said happily while he held Stella's hand tightly.

"No problem, man. We saw you guys looked very happy together from the start and we had to do something for you. And my name's Robert." Robert said politely and held out his hand for a handshake. Mac and Stella shook his hand and smiled.

"And I'm Joey. It's really nice to meet you." Joey said happily and held out his hand as well and Mac and Stella shook his hand thankfully.

"But really, thank you so much." Stella said with a huge smile to Robert and nodded at Joey.

"You are welcome, miss. Now, I think it's time to get the party started here." Joey said quickly and sat behind the drums while the other members that arrived smiled at the newly married couple and Robert stood behind the mic with his guitar. Stella and Mac smiled and they sat down at the 2 available seats in the middle of the table; the side facing the beach.

The group was all smiles when they sat down. Lindsay had the biggest smile, she was closest to Stella. Danny was right beside Lindsay; Lucy on Danny's lap. Flack was sitting to the left of Mac by Sam. And Hawkes, Adam and Kendall were on the other side of the table. Stella blushed but grew a frown. Johnny got to her; really got to her. She was so freaked out.

**What if he's watching me? What could he want from me? I haven't seen him anywhere. **

Stella thought as she turned around; she couldn't see anyone. Mac seen her do this and rubbed her shoulder and everyone seemed to notice Stella's cautious face; Flack was the first.

"Stella, is there something wrong?" Mac asked sadly and pulled her to his shoulder.

**I have to tell them. I have to. I may have them in danger now and I really don't want to see anyone dead here, especially my loving friends or husband. **

Stella thought to herself and spoke,

"I saw someone today. When I was about to come down…he really scared me."

Everyone looked around to see if they could find anyone; there was no one to be seen.

"Stella? Was that the guy we saw on the beach?" a shocked Lindsay spoke softly while everyone gazed at the 2 girls.

Stella nodded and said,

"Yeah, it was him. I don't know what he wants. I really don't…maybe it's some sick joke."

Flack shook his head and said,

"No. He threatened you, Stella. That's not a joke. He's a problem and we have to get him."

Stella shook her head and said,

"No, this guy's smart. He knew about Greece, he knew about Mac following me there. This guy was in New York and possibly in Greece. He was following me everywhere. He wants something from me."

Mac looked at everyone and said,

"I don't think we should worry now. He doesn't seem like a big threat now. We should take it as it comes, maybe it will go away. Now, we have a wedding to celebrate."

Stella smiled slightly, nodded and said,

"Now, someone's gonna catch my bouquet. Ladies…"

Stella said as she got up from the table and walked over in the sand. Sam and Kendall looked at each other and got up. Lucy was playing in the sand and tried to go over to Stella but Danny grabbed her while Lindsay smiled and he spoke.

"Oh no, you are not getting married yet."

Don and Adam smiled at each other from across the table. Don said loudly,

"Good luck. Let the best girl win."

Adam smiled and said,

"I agree with you on that one."

Stella smiled at Sam and Kendall and said,

"Now, I'm gonna close my eyes and I'm gonna throw the bouquet back so get ready."

Kendall stood on the left and Sam on the right and they left the middle open. Stella flew the bouquet back. Kendall and Sam pounced at the bouquet while everyone was in laughter. Kendall was the winner and she jumped up and down in victory while Sam was lying in the sand. Kendall held her hand out and helped her up. Everyone looked at Adam and he smiled at Kendall. Sam and Kendall walked back to the table with Stella behind them.

"Hey, I think it's time to cut your cake." Hawkes said happily; and pointed toward the cake that was sitting on the table. It was a chocolate cake with pink icing roses around it. It was so beautiful. Stella smiled while she walked over to the cake; leading Mac and tears came into her eyes and she turned around to her friends and spoke to them.

"How…did you guys do this? This is so wonderful."

Mac smiled at her and the cake. His friends were a huge help with this whole process. One, Danny and Lindsay helped them get together and Danny helped him about proposing and his friends helped out for the party.

"Well, we all pitched in for you guys and put our money together. It was the nicest thing we could've done for you two." a happy Adam spoke out and gazed at his friends.

Stella let a tear slip out and she was shocked.

**They did this for us. I'm so happy! **

"You guys shouldn't have…all we need is your friendship…this is really sweet." Stella said softly and walked over to Adam and gave him a hug.

She went around the table to all and hugged all of her friends and Mac did the same. Stella really wouldn't know what she would do without her friends. Sometimes, she felt alone in the world and it was great that she had all these great friends around her and they made her so happy.

Kendall had a camcorder out to videotape them cutting the cake and Lindsay had her camera in her hands. Mac and Stella made it to the table and they picked up the knife and cut through the cake. Everyone was smiling, even Lucy who couldn't wait to get a bite of that sweet goodness that was called 'cake'.

Mac's touch made Stella shiver; she couldn't explain it. It's like a spark when through their veins at that moment. It was like everything was the way it should've been. This was their dream come true after all. Mac and Stella shared the first piece of cake.

The couple took a piece of cake in each hand and put it in each others mouths. The crowd whistled, cheered and awed at them. Mac and Stella blushed while they chewed the cake and their eyes never left each other. Mac cut the cake and Stella passed them to everyone. Soon everyone was digging into the sweet dessert.

"You like this, don't you Lucy." Danny said happily as he watched his daughter laugh with icing all over her mouth. Lindsay couldn't resist the cuteness so she snapped a picture of her. Soon, Lindsay picked up her glass full of red wine and said,

"Attention, my friends. Please?" Everyone stared at her and waited for her to speak. "Here's a toast, to Mac and Stella. A toast for everything that they have done for us and for being great friends to us."

Lindsay smiled while everyone raised their glass and tapped the glasses together, even Lucy held up her cup full of juice and they said,

"To Mac and Stella."

The fun and merriment led on for about an hour later until the sun started to set. Mac touched Stella's shoulder gently; taking her attention off her conversation with Lindsay.

Stella's warm smile greeted him when she turned to her side. Mac couldn't help but smile too and he asked politely,

"Stella Bonasera-Taylor, will you have this dance with me?"

He stood up slowly and she smiled at him and answered,

"Of course I will."

This was going to be their first dance everyone turned their attention to the front of them now. Lindsay and Kendall had their cameras out again and they were ready to capture this moment.

Joey and Robert noticed this moment. Lindsay knew Stella's favorite song so she ran up to them and told them to play it. They knew the song well; it was a great wedding song. Sam loved the song as well and knew the words.

Mac and Stella were standing in front of their friends. They smiled at them and then back at each other.

The band started playing Carrie Underwood's song 'Whenever You Remember.'. The sound of the song made Stella tear up and she looked over to Lindsay; who was heading back from the band. She gave her a wink and Lindsay nodded back. Stella and Mac seen Sam walk up to the microphone. She was going to sing the song. Flack smiled at her happily and gazed back on Stella and Mac. Soon, Sam started to sing and Mac and Stella started to dance back and forth romantically under the sunset.

Soon, Sam started singing the song that made Stella think of Mac all the time.

"When you look back on times we had, I hope you smile. And know that through the good and through the bad, I was on your side, when nobody could hold us down. We claimed the brightest star and we, we came so far and know they won't forget."

Stella could remember all the bad and good times that she shared with Mac through her life at this part and she knew they both came far in life and no one would forget.

"Whenever you remember times gone by, remember how we held our heads so high. When all this world was there for us, we believed that we can touch the sky. Whenever you remember, I'll be there. Remember how we reached that dream together, whenever you remember."

Sam's voice sounded angelic. She had a very good singing voice, almost like Carrie Underwood's voice. Her voice made the song so much more powerful then it already was.

Mac started to love this song too, even though he really didn't like country music. He could see Stella in the lyrics. In a way, they kind of described their life and this made him smile. Stella was crying and she looked up at Mac. He wiped her tears away and she smiled back at him again.

"When you think back on all we've done, I hope you're proud. When you look back and see how far we've come, it was our time to shine and nobody could hold us down. They thought they'd see us fall, but we, we stood so tall and no we won't forget." Sam sang the song so powerfully and it made everyone come to tears.

At this part of the song, Stella thought about their jobs as a CSI. The criminals thought they would never be caught for their crimes but they were defeated in the end and Mac and Stella would never forget how they were so triumphant and put them in their place.

"Whenever you remember times gone by, remember how we held our heads so high. When all this world was there for us, we believed that we can touch the sky. Whenever you remember I'll be there. Remember how we reached that dream together, whenever you remember."

"Ooh, we claimed the brightest star and we, we came so far you know, that we, we showed them all and no they won't forget."

"Whenever you remember times gone by, remember how we held our heads so high. When all this world was there for us, we believed that we could touch the sky. Whenever you remember, I'll be there. Remember how we reached that dream together, whenever you remember."

"Whenever you remember. Ooh, whenever you remember." Sam ended the song very sweetly and everyone cheered. Mac and Stella kissed blissfully at the end of the song and smiled back at one another, while everyone gazed back on them again, but they didn't notice.

"I love you, Mac.", Stella whispered into Mac's ear and smiled.

He pulled her closer and said,

"I love you too, Stella."

"Isn't that sweet?" Kendall called out at them and she punched Adam in the arm. He was still eating his cake.

"Um, ah, of course it is.", Adam said confusingly and gave her 'the eye.' Kendall just laughed at him.

Mac and Stella made their way to the table once again and they sat down. It was getting cooler out now and it would soon be time to go home. Sam was sitting by Flack happily. She never knew she could sing that well. Stella poked her on her shoulder and said,

"Thanks for singing that song. We loved it. You were fabulous. I didn't know you could sing that well. That was wonderful!"

Stella praised Sam while everyone nodded and smiled back at her, even Flack. He was so proud of how far she had come. She wasn't an alcoholic anymore. She was proud that she made it through it all. Sam felt pretty embarrassed. With a slight pink tone on her cheeks she replied back,

"I didn't think I could either…and you're welcome."

Hawkes couldn't deny her singing ability either.

"You should really start singing at a club or something. They would really enjoy you."

Sam was proud of herself. She was finally good at something. She couldn't help but smile and she said,

"Sure. I'll see."

Lindsay noticed the more upbeat song playing and stood up.

"I don't know about you guys but I really want to dance," Lindsay said happily and grabbed Danny's arm and yanked him out into the sand. "Come on, Danny. I know you can dance."

"That's very funny, Lindsay. You're embarrassing me.", Danny said happily. "Oh, look what you've done. Now, Lucy wants to dance."

Their daughter ran out toward them and was watching them dance.

"I'm not sure if you want to, but, do you want to dance with me?" Flack asked with a smile. "It won't hurt."

"With you…of course," Sam said with a grin and pulled him out of his seat. "Come on, Don. Let's see what you got."

Then there were 5. Mac, Stella, Adam, Kendall and Hawkes stared at each other. Stella had a big grin on her face and stood up.

"Well, Mac, look's like we are going to have to shake our asses tonight," Stella said with a smile. "Come on, Mac. Let's do this!"

Mac sighed and stood up,

"Alright. Let's go then." Mac said with a smile. "I've always wanted to see you dance."

Now there were 3. Hawkes was all by himself. He pouted for a split second and looked at the band. He saw a very pretty girl sitting there. She was staring at him. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi. I'm Sheldon Hawkes. Would you like to dance with me?" Hawkes said with a smile and she smiled at him.

"Hello, I'm Marlee Turner. And yes, I would love to dance with you?" Marlee said with a smile and held his hand as they walked out to dance.

Adam smiled at Kendall and she looked at him and grinned.

"Well, Kendall. Looks like we are the last ones. I think we better go get our groove on," Adam said and laughed. "I know you can't resist me when I dance."

"That is true. I know it. So, let's get out there and dance then!" Kendall said with excitement and they walked out into the crowd.

Everyone was twirling around happily. Danny and Lindsay were teaching Lucy how to dance and she was shaking her little butt. Danny and Lindsay couldn't help but be proud of her. Sam and Flack were dancing together and laughing. It was the most fun they've had in years. Hawkes couldn't help but smile at Marlee. She seemed like a very sweet girl. It was too bad she wasn't in New York. Marlee said that she would visit him because she really liked him. Hawkes was so happy. They danced while asking each other questions. Kendall snapped her fingers and shook her hips and Adam did 'the robot' and that just made her laugh.

Mac and Stella were having the time of their lives. He twirled Stella around and kissed her a few times. He would never forget this moment.

Soon, it was getting dark and everyone was tired. Lindsay was sleeping on Lindsay's shoulder when they were making their way up the path and got to the car. Danny held Lindsay's other hand and gave her a smooch.

Danny had to drive Flack, Sam, Kendall, Adam, and Hawkes to the airport. Hawkes was saying goodbye to Marlee and gave her a kiss. They exchanged numbers and addresses, in case they wanted to visit. Everyone waved goodbye to Mac, Stella and Lindsay as they drove off toward the airport. Lindsay strapped Lucy into her seat and Mac and Stella sat in the back either. Lindsay didn't say anything. She saw that they were both tired so she kept her eyes on the road. Stella leaned her head on his shoulder and Mac kissed her forehead.

That was one day they'll never forget. May 15th…and it would stay engraved in their minds for years to come.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: ****I really hope you guys liked the last chapter. It was really fun for me to write. Thanks for all the sweet reviews. You guys are awesome! Their vacation is coming to an end. ****L The story still might last longer than the vacation and then it will be in New York again, but I'm not sure. So, here's the next chapter! **

**Message in a Bottle **

Lindsay walked up the steps with Lucy on her shoulder. She tried so hard to keep her eyes open. So much was happening around her and she wanted to see everything. Lucy closed her eyes and cuddled into Lindsay's shoulder. Stella and Mac were taking an easy; taking their time as they made it up the stairs. Lindsay waited for them patiently and smiled when she saw them.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys!" Lindsay said happily and continued. "I knew you guys belonged together and I'm so happy that this happened for you."

Mac and Stella smiled at each other. They had to admit that they had a mini-crush on each other from the beginning but Stella didn't know that Mac did and Mac had Claire at the time. They were so sweet together. Mac was one of the only people that she could trust and was her best friend and they still are but their relationship has grown into something every couple wants to have. Stella and Mac were so happy they had each other. Soon, they gazed back at Lindsay.

"Well, Lindsay. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had the guts to ask Mac out in the first place." Stella explained and thought back on the day they asked each other out. "I can't even thank you enough."

Mac jumped in, "Yeah. I have Danny to thank. He noticed it from the beginning as well." Mac explained with a smile, "I wouldn't have known for sure if Stella loved me."

Lindsay nodded her head happily.

"We're welcome. It was the best we could do for our friends that had our back from the beginning," Lindsay said contently "You even told me to act on my instinct and ask Danny out."

Stella forgot about that. They had a huge case and Stella let it slip out that she should ask him out. Stella told her, 'Your heart won't make mistakes like that. If you like him, you're only going to find out if you ask him. Come on, it will be fine. I got your back.'

Mac didn't know this. Mac tried to look back with all of the clutter in the way and couldn't remember a thing.

"Wait. She got you with Danny?" Mac said questioningly with raised eyebrows.

"Uh-huh. That's right," Lindsay said thankfully. "Stella's a little matchmaker." Lindsay chuckled a bit.

"Well, I could say the same about you, Linds." Stella said happily. "You're the best friend a girl can have."

"Aww, that's sweet of you but there was no problem getting you two together. It was so easy," Lindsay explained and noticed Lucy on her shoulder. "Oh, well, I should be getting in. I think Lucy shook her little butt too much."

The group chuckled softly. Everyone admitted that Lucy was so cute when she danced. She had a mix of genes from her parents; it was so amazing. Stella had to admit that she wanted a baby, but was it to early to ask Mac? What about Mac? Was he ready to take that step?

"Are you going to be here in the morning?" Stella asked calmly. It was so fun that Danny and Lindsay stayed when they were down in Jamaica. Who knows? Maybe they wouldn't have been married now. "It's going to be lonely if you're not here."

Lindsay shook her head sadly, "No. Danny and I have to head back. You guys will do fine. We'll see you in a few days. Besides, New York needs us."

"Well, tell Danny we said thank you for everything. Be safe," Mac explained joyfully. "We wouldn't want to lose 2 of our best detectives."

Lindsay blushed slightly and said, "Thank you, Mac. We have one great boss too! Well, I'll see you both in a couple of days. Bye."

"Bye.", both Mac and Stella said. Mac twisted the key and opened the lock. They got into the room and Stella collapsed on the bed.

"Mac…" Stella said nervously, "I'm not sure if it's too early to ask this but I'm going to." Stella paused and said, "I think we should take that next step." Stella said, while kneeling on the bed and ran her hand down his covered chest.

"Well, if you want to. Well, I guess I can go get a drink down from the restaurant and bring it up. I guess you'll be ready by then, right?" Mac asked patiently and Stella nodded with a huge smile. "Well, I'll be back."

When Mac walked out, Stella changed out of her dress and into a more pleasing outfit.

--------

Mac walked through the door with a bottle of wine in his hands. He saw Stella waiting under the covers smiling. He set the bottle of wine by the 2 glasses and he walked into the bathroom quickly. He got undressed; leaving his boxers only. He splashed cold water on his face.

_**Why am I nervous? Everything's going to go smoothly. **_

Mac walked out of the bathroom and saw Stella lying on the bed. She was wearing a red slip and drinking a glass of wine that Mac had brought for them. A little smile tugged at the corners of her lips, as she watched Mac stare.

"For a man who has loved me for longer than he could remember and wanted to tell me just how much he adored me, you sure don't have a lot to say.", Stella said passionately and she patted the bed.

There was a pause as Mac wet his lips, as he scoured his brain for a romantic response.

"Actions speak louder than words!" Mac said with a sigh of relief.

Stella smiled now. Jackpot!

Mac sidled up to the bed and turned the lights down as he approached. Stella set her glass on the table beside her. Mac slid his hand over Stella's cheek, wanting….desiring. She met his lips with a gentle touch, as his tongue questioned hers. They remained like this until Mac couldn't resist no longer. He ran his hand down to the soft sells of her chest and lingered there; stroking, teasing, and pulling.

Stella inhaled sharply and craned her neck back as she offered herself to Mac. As his hand crept lower, Stella stilled. Only a thin layer of satin cloth separated him from the little secret Stella had kept hidden from everyone. He slowly pulled the slight fabric over her thighs and found Stella's sweet spot. She moaned as he stroked the pearly ridge of her nerves. He pulled the covers over them and hid their actions.

--------

It was 9:30 in the morning when Mac and Stella awoke. Stella was asleep across his chest; on top of him. Their sweaty, naked bodies were against each other. It was a wild and fun night for them both and one they would never forget. Mac rubbed her cheek to get her attention. Stella yawned and smiled and looked up at him. He was smiling back down at her.

"That was so fun last night," Stella explained with a smile. "You were great."

Mac smiled at his wife. She moved off of his body slowly and crawled up toward him.

"Well, I could say the same about you." Mac said happily. "Wow!"

Stella laughed and pulled his lips to hers. They kissed for a few minutes and then Mac had a brilliant idea.

"I have a wonderful idea. I think we both need to take a shower…," Mac explained articulately and Stella nodded at him with a grin. "I think we should take a shower together. You know, be eco-friendly?"

They both got out of the bed and walked toward the bathroom holding hands.

"Well…I wouldn't call it eco-friendly but I'd love to." Stella said excitedly and pulled him into the bathroom. She got scared for a second. She let go of his hand and ran and checked the lock on the door. She didn't want anyone to get in, especially Johnny. Who knows where he's at? He could even be at that same hotel and Stella wasn't going to risk anything. Mac looked at her sadly. This guy really got to her.

"Stella. You shouldn't worry about him now. We'll find him. We can talk about it when we get out," Mac said as he pulled her away from the door. "I won't let him touch you."

"What if he's out there…watching? Why does this always happen to me?" Stella cried out and jumped into his arms with tears running down her face and they dripped down on Mac's chest.

"Don't worry now. All of our team knows and if he was watching, he wouldn't dare cross us." Mac explained and kissed her. She smiled at him.

"Okay. I'm ready for a shower," Stella said with excitement. "Come on, baby."

The mini-shampoos and soaps would have to do. They both stepped into the shower. Stella scrubbed her hair furiously and Mac saw her.

**Ooh, I want to get that Johnny so bad! He'll pay for making our vacation and wedding a living hell! He's going to be in jail for good! **

Stella thought while her nails dug into her scalp. Mac grabbed her arms and pulled them down. Mac cleaned his hair and washed the suds out. Stella grabbed the soap and cleaned Mac's back for him. That turned him on. Mac turned around and grabbed Stella and pulled her close. They started to make out passionately while the water fell on them. Soon, it was over. They stepped out and toweled off.

Soon they got dressed. Stella wore a green tank top and jean shorts. Mac wore a red t-shirt with longer jean shorts. Stella and Mac stood out on the balcony now and they took in the air of Jamaica for one of the last times, well, for now at least.

"Mac…can we go home early? I know it's our vacation and all but I don't feel comfortable here anymore." Stella said stupidly and shook her head.

"Are you sure, Stella? I mean, we can't come back for a while. Who knows how long? If it's what you want." Mac asked and rubbed her shoulder.

Stella nodded and replied, "Yes. I guess we can go to the beach one last time." Stella really didn't enjoy the beach, only because she was stalked by Johnny but she'd do it for Mac.

"Okay, Stella. Well, let's pack up our things." Mac said happily and got out his suitcase. They packed their things.

Soon they opened the door and they found something by the door.

"It's a bottle full of sand?" Stella said with a confused tone. She kneeled down to it and picked it up. "It says 'Look inside.'" She looked up at Mac frighteningly. "Mac, he knows I'm here. We have to open this."

Mac tried to open it and he was unsuccessful. So was Stella. She couldn't take it anymore. She threw the bottle off of the balcony and the glass shattered everywhere. She ran down the steps two at a time and ran over to where the fragments of glass were. Soon, Mac caught up with her. Stella dug through the sand. There was a piece of paper in it. She held it up so that Mac could see it. Her hands were shaking and she tried to hold it steadily.

Mac and Stella were speechless. The note was long and it stood out.

_Hello, Stella. I loved your wedding. It was so sweet. Mac must be a sweet man to marry you. I think you know who I am. Yes, it's Johnny. How could you not forget me? You didn't think I would just give up, did you? No, I'm not a quitter. I might as well tell you my real name so I can save you and your friends the trouble. _Now, Stella knew he was watching her. Now she was really scared. _My name is Johnny Mala. Does that name sound familiar? _

Stella dropped the paper and her eyes grew wide. Johnny Mala…Frankie Mala? Was this his brother he had never mentioned? She looked up at Mac frantically and he kept on reading.

_Yes, I know you killed my brother. Funny thing isn't it? My brother loved you and you shot him. I'm surprised you didn't go to jail for this. Are you going to shoot Mac too? No, you couldn't do that. You love him too much…I don't think you loved Frankie at all. _

_And you think you were alone in the world. You DO have family. I know exactly where they are. They are in my hands now and there are being held hostage. Yes, you HAVE parents, but not for long though. You even have a sister. They are sitting here looking at me like I'm a killer. I'm not…but I could become one._

"Mac…this can't be true. I can't believe my eyes. I have family and he has them. We can't let him kill them." Stella said frantically and ran up to their room. Mac followed her but was still reading it.

_I want you to pay, Stella. How would you like to see yourself with 3 bullets lodged in your body! I want to have your parents and sister see your dead, lifeless body. That's what I had to see! Now you'll see it too! I'll be in New York waiting for you. Have a great last day of your vacation!_

_Johnny_

Mac shook his head. He can't believe Stella had this big threat. Johnny would never touch her. When Mac was making his way up the steps, Stella was running with both of their suitcases angrily.

"Stella! Stay calm!" Mac yelled at her. "This won't make it better!"

"Really, Mac? What will? Wait for my parents and sister to be shot to death? No, I won't have that!" Stella screamed back at him. "We have to leave now!" She grabbed the letter out of his hand.

"Fine! I'm checking out." Mac said quickly and turned around and checked out, while Stella looked at the letter and read the last half. She was ashamed of herself for yelling at Mac that way. He's her husband. Mac got in the car and slammed the door.

"Mac…I'm sorry. I overreacted," Stella said sadly and kissed his cheek while he stared forward with the car keys in his hand. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry too. We're going to get him! Your family is going to be safe." Mac said bravely and kissed her on the lips. "Now, let's get out of here."

He drove out of the parking lot and they had to return the rental car. They waited for their flight and soon they were going to New York. Stella has called almost every one of her friends to warn them. Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Hawkes, Adam and Sid were all told this letter. They would all be ready for this…waiting for any kind of threat or sign and they would get him.

**AN: I know it hasn't been long since my last chapter but I wanted to get this done. I hope I get lots of reviews. Please, tell others about my story! So, yes, Johnny isn't gone and I don't think he's ever going to be. L Well, please review or I may not continue my wonderful story. **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: ****Sorry for scaring you guys in the last chapter. I didn't know it was that scary. This is the last chapter sadly. Stella and Mac get back to New York. I'm going to start a whole new story dealing with Johnny and I have no idea when I'll write it or get it posted. I just want to say thanks to everyone that has been with this story from the beginning and others that read too and for all the sweet reviews. I'm always smiling 'cause of you guys! Thank you! So, here's the last chapter of Ever Ever After! **

**Another Letter**

It was around 7:00 at night when Mac and Stella returned to New York again. The fairly cool air felt pretty good but they couldn't enjoy it so much now. They had to deal with Johnny. They had no time to waste. Stella hadn't said anything since they left Jamaica. Mac was starting to worry about her. He couldn't even imagine what she was going through. They were at his apartment now and soon they were going to head back to the lab. Mac changed into more professional clothes; a button-down shirt, without a tie and black pants. Stella was still in her tank top and shorts.

"Stella?" Mac said anxiously and looked at Stella's bent over position with her hands on her head. "Are you alright?" He said as he came and sat down next to her.

She moved her eyes slightly in his direction and then closed them.

"Come on, Stell. We're in this together now," Mac said with a smile. "We're going to get through this." He didn't get any answer from her. "Alright, we better get to the lab. Do you want to say anything?"

Stella looked at him and stood up. She shook her head in response.

"Okay. Now let's go," Mac said frustratingly. He couldn't believe why Stella hadn't said a word to him. Maybe it's because it involves her _family _now; a _family_ she didn't know existed; a _family_ that she had to save now.

Stella was still by the couch when Mac head out the door. He saw something horribly familiar by the outside of the door. It was a bottle full of sand. He couldn't let Stella see it. The other letter was terrifying. He couldn't imagine how this one might be, but Johnny wanted Stella dead. He had to get her out of here. Stella walked over to him slowly and she saw the bottle.

"Mac…No! Not another one!" Stella screamed out in terror. "Why is this happening to me?" Stella screamed and fell to the ground and started crying. Mac picked up the bottle and put it in his pocket. He helped Stella up.

"Stella, it's going to be fine. If you have something to say, just tell me. It will be ok," Mac said nervously with a smile. He couldn't take his mind away from the bottle in his pocket. What could it say this time? "Now come on, we need to get to the lab."

Stella nodded and they walked down, got in the car and drove quickly to the lab.

----------

It wasn't so busy at the NY Crime Lab today. There were some cases being worked on but today it was calmer than most days. The meeting room was crowded for one reason with 6 familiar people. Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Adam, Kendall and Hawkes were waiting for Mac and Stella.

"What kind of sick man would do this?" Lindsay said angrily. "Stella doesn't deserve anything like this."

"Lindsay…no one deserves this. I wonder how Stella is holding up," Danny said wonderingly and saw Flack across the table tapping his fingers madly and was looking in the other direction. "Flack, what's wrong with you?"

"Danny, you didn't see Stella when I came to walk her down for the wedding," Flack said as he shook his head. "You should've seen her. She was scared and we know that Stella doesn't get scared. We have to get this guy…for Stella…and for any other person who may have been threatened by him."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he's in the system?" Adam asked. "Maybe we can find an address."

"Well, Adam, he said he wanted to see Stella…," Hawkes couldn't dare say the word. "Well, he'll give it to us I'm sure."

"Lindsay…you saw him at the beach. What did he look like?" Kendall asked and looked in Lindsay's direction.

"Well, he looked like any normal guy. It looked like he was checking Stella out," Lindsay explained with a smile. "I didn't see him as a threat as first. Stella thought he was stalking her but I told her it was nothing to worry about. Wow, I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"I'm sure we'll get this guy no matter…" Danny was explaining but was interrupted by a distraught voice.

"We are going to get him," Stella said distraughtly. She saw the bottle in his pocket and grabbed it when he wasn't looking. "Look!" Stella yelled and rolled the bottle onto the table. The bottle said 'Look inside.' Just like the last time.

"That's what the first one said…and it had a letter in it," Mac said after Stella. "There most be another letter in there."

"Well, how about we run the bottle for prints. You never know what we might find out." Danny said triumphantly.

"You're right, Danny. Let's go!" Adam yelled in victory. "Uh, please?"

Everyone was off to the nearest station and looked at the bottle. Stella ran after them quickly and Mac tried to catch up was keeping up with her until he tripped over himself. There weren't any people in the hallway. Stella saw Mac fall and she ran over to him faster than she was running before.

"Baby…you okay?" Stella said in shock. "I'm sorry I ran off!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a little help to get up, that's all." Mac said with red cheeks. Stella grabbed his hands and helped him get up.

They walked into the room holding hands. They saw that they were already running the prints. That was amazing. They were working so hard.

"Wow. You guys got the prints already?" Stella said in awe. "This is great."

"That's what friends are for. Now it will only take a minute and we'll see who this is.", Lindsay said thankfully. She had to admit that she wanted this guy in jail as well because he put Stella in so much misery, but Stella looked a bit happier.

"Okay, this is odd," Lindsay said with a confused tone. "There are 4 different prints from this."

"It must be my…parents and sister. And Johnny, I think." Stella said confusingly and grabbed Mac's hand tighter.

"Well, we're going to see right now." Danny said while standing behind his wife.

The first was Johnny Mala.

"Well, it's Johnny. Let's see now. He was born on July 12th, 1980. So, he's 28 years old and has no criminal record whatsoever." Mac said in shock. His face looked so innocent and nice but there was a criminal inside that sweet face.

"Okay, who's the second?" Adam said in surprise and walked over behind them. Kendall and Hawkes followed.

"The second is Ava Bonasera," Lindsay said and looked back at Stella. "Hmm, born on August 3rd, 1957 and that would make her 52."

"Wait, can you look under family? I'm just curious." Stella said curiously with a confused look on her face.

Lindsay scrolled down while everyone kept their eyes on the screen.

It said,

Husband/s:

Zeth Bonasera: born September 9th, 1956.

Children:

Stella Bonasera: born October 22, 1974.

Calista Bonasera: born June 13th, 1993.

"Your family has no criminal record. That's good." Adam said happily.

"Whose other prints were on the bottle?" Kendall wanted to know.

"Looks like it's Zeth and Calista. They touched the bottle." Mac said in wonder.

The group stood their motionless with weird looks on their face, except for Stella. She was starting to grow a smile.

"I can't believe it. I have a family." Stella cried out. A tear ran down her cheek and dropped to the floor.

"What do we do now?" Hawkes asked in wonder.

"We look inside." Flack said as he picked up the bottle. He couldn't open it. Everyone tried to open it. Stella shook her head and grabbed it and smashed it on the table.

"What? It worked last time," Stella said with a laugh. She dug through the sand and got the letter. "Now, it's time to read it. Um, can I have a minute?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and talked about random things that have happened. Mac touched her shoulder before she walked out but she put her hand up and walked out. She stood by the elevator about 30 feet away. She wanted privacy; she didn't need 14 eyes watching over her.

_Hey, it's your buddy, Johnny again. I just wanted to know how your flight was. I'm sure it was fine. Your parents and sister are fine as well. They miss you; they really do. I miss my brother. It's too bad you had to throw his life away. He really did love you but I guess you couldn't believe him. Why? Was it because of that piece of trash named Mac Taylor? I think I'm right. You will get what you deserve Bonasera, I assure you. If you don't find me, I will take it out on the next best thing; your sister Calista. She has your features…many of them actually. If she didn't have dirty blonde hair, I could've mistaken her as a younger Stella. You'll find me soon enough but sacrifices are going to be made. No one is going to come out just alive…maybe no one will come out alive. I just want you to pay Stella. That's all. I may even let your family go; with no scratches or bruises. That's good to hear. One of these days I'm gonna come find you. I won't hurt you. You better be by yourself 'cause if you're not…I can't really say. Oh, it looks like your family wants to write to you. I guess I can make an exception for that. _

_Stella, our child, it's your parents; Zeth and Ava. We are so sorry for having to put you in foster care. We had no choice…we really love you and we've been trying to find you in years. Now, it's your turn to find us. We don't know where we are, but please find us. We love you. _

_Hey, this is your sister, Calista. Call me Cal for short. You never met me but I'm a really sweet girl with a kick-ass attitude. This guy is one bastard let me tell you. All he does is sit here on his ass and throw chips into his mouth while watching The Hills. What a pig! Anyway, please, find me, Stella. And please, be careful. _

_So, Stella, it most feel great to hear from your family, huh? Well, their here, unharmed. Soon you will find them and you'll be mine. I can do whatever I want to you in exchange to let them go. If we don't have a deal, off with their heads. You really don't want that, do you? Write me back. Please, don't smash another bottle again. There are openers for them, you know? And leave the bottle where you found it. I swear I won't break into Mac's house. I obviously won't do that. Ciao. _

_Johnny_

Stella was shaking again. Was she going to write back to him?

**Oh god. I have no choice. What could he want from me? I have to show everyone now. **

Stella walked over toward the lab once again victoriously. She wasn't going to let this get to her, even though she was nervous. Everyone saw her walk in and they asked to see the letter. Everyone was shocked by it and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Stella. We really are going to get him now." Flack said angrily. If he saw any threat toward any one of his friends, he'd put that person away for good.

"I'm with you on that one, Flack," Danny said after him and added. "Well, what do we do now?"

Stella grabbed a stool in the corner and dragged it by the table and sat down on it and grabbed a piece of paper.

"You guys don't have to do anything. I'm going to write back." Stella said nervously and pressed the pen to the paper.

_Hello, Johnny. This is Stella Bonasera. I never seen criminals write letters to the police before, this is really a new one. I can't say I'm thrilled to get them. I would've just ignored this but you involved my family and I know you would use that against me. I just learned that I had a mother last year and that she died. I was mistaken. I'm not sure if I could say yes to your deal just yet. I don't know what 'whatever I want' means. Well, I could think of what it means…sex or death or both? Hmm, I don't think I can say yes to any of them. If you lay any hand on my family or a finger, I will shoot you to hell. Even if I don't, you will be in jail for a long time. They don't take kidnapping or harassment well in this city and they surely won't make an exception for you. Now, it's time for you to write me back. _

_Stella_

Everyone was in awe of what they saw. Stella really did get her anger out. She jumped off of the stool and found a bottle. She rolled up the paper and put it inside. She didn't have any sand but she closed it and put it in her pocket.

"Stella. What are you going to do with that?" Lindsay asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to write him back. He's not going to hurt my family," Stella said with an evil smile. "Thanks for all of the help guys. I will pay you back for this. Come on, Mac. Let's go."

"Where are we going, Stell?" Mac asked curiously while waving back to everyone as they left the room.

"We're going back to your place. He needs to get the letter." Stella said while she grabbed Mac's hand and they walked out of the lab.

----

**AN: There's the end of Ever Ever After. I really hope you guys liked this story. It was fun to write. I enjoyed all of the reviews. Like I said before, I'm going to start a whole new story. All of the characters will be involved. I think I'm going to take a break now from writing 'cause I busted my butt on this one. ****J**** So, look out for it. Thanks a lot you guys! I appreciate it! **


	20. Chapter 20

I'm not sure how many people will read this but my story Ever Ever After is finished and I've started a new story that happens directly after it called 'When All Is Lost, What Remains?'. I'd really love if you guys read it. The 3rd chapter is up now.


End file.
